


雅典学派·闲聊

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 雅典学派 [16]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 48,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. 不为人知的《雅典学派》内幕

一个小礼物，不为人知的《雅典学派》内幕，送给帮助我的好心人TT谢谢各位的音乐。  
1.迪斯挂在嘴边的“老子”其实是修罗的口头禅，在十五岁之前，修罗说话总是带着“老子”。  
2.加隆偷偷去医院查过撒加和自己的出生时间，医生护士一口咬定他就是弟弟，因为出生的时候他在大哭而撒加在冷笑（如果那也是笑）。  
3.沙加的老师——阿特里耶医生有个终身深爱的女人，但他和这女人只有七十二小时的交集，这个女人就是曾帮雅典学派占卜的阿德莎。阿德莎大概比阿特里耶大二十岁。  
4.初中时阿布罗狄总抢米罗的未确定关系女朋友，至少抢了三十个。  
5.苏兰特的笛子是从朱利安那里骗的。  
6.穆在高中之前从没和史昂说过话，尽管他们是帕米尔公认的师徒。  
7.沙加小时候很自闭。  
8.亚尔迪这个名字是他离开起义军后自己起的，意思是“追随者”，他想追随的人是圣马丁将军。  
9.阿布罗狄的小未婚妻ROS曾对阿布罗狄说：你要是不娶我，也不能娶世界上任何一个女孩！阿布罗狄说OK我答应你请你离开我的实验室我肯定不娶你之外的女孩我娶男孩。  
10.史昂和嘉措关系极好，史昂说他娶阿玛拉后请嘉措当看门的，每天住在夫人的房间。嘉措说好我当定这个看门的了，一旁的阿玛拉害羞跑了。史昂离开后，嘉措是帕米尔唯一一个从不责怪怨恨史昂的人。尽管他们这辈子都无法再见面。  
11.别看冰河和瞬现在看起来纯得像白纸，其实他们是曾经上过床的情侣。  
12.加隆不和男生凑和，喜欢独来独往，但他很有女生缘。  
13.艾欧利亚的床是挪威式睡洞，此外他还有许多造型可爱的储蓄罐。  
14.拉达说艾亚有女朋友，艾亚说米诺是同性恋，米诺说拉达言而无信不像男人。这三句话引起了很大风波。  
15.潘多拉有很多竖琴老师，这些老师薪水奇高，此外都要求高额人身保险。  
16.奥路费和尤丽狄斯其实经常斗嘴争吵，但他们对外总是宣称“我爱我女朋友”“我崇拜我男朋友”。  
17.克莱因曾非常认真地跟他学姐，他学姐夫，他俩徒弟说：“如果亨德尔是女人，我一定娶他。真是太可惜了。真可惜。真是太可惜了，可惜，唉，可惜。”以致没见过亨德尔的一家人给亨德尔起了个绰号：五个可惜。  
18.一辉和艾丝美拉达，紫龙和春丽，其实连手都没牵过。冰河听说后差点崩溃，他严重怀疑这两个人是不是脑子有病。  
19.米罗曾私下对阿布罗狄说，卡妙不是个专情的人，理由如下：爸爸，有两个，鸽子，有一对，徒弟，有一双……最后警告阿布罗狄，如果卡妙要3P，你绝对不能同意。  
20.迪斯曾和阿黛拉小姐相亲，且双方都很满意。  
21.童虎号称全天下最懒的人，他能在猪窝或垃圾堆安然入睡。  
22.艾俄洛斯曾和撒加交流整治弟弟的经验。  
23.世界三大名医，阿特里耶医生和科维那医生一天不吵架就难受。他们总是互相挖苦争执不休。而邓尼茨医生总是带着茫然的表情问：“能停一下吗？有个问题我不会。”这个问题往往是新战争的导火线，等师兄们各执一词解答完毕，邓尼茨带着感激的笑容说：“谢谢师兄，你们继续。”于是阿特里耶和科维纳忘记了最初争辩的问题，继续吵新的问题，邓尼茨则陶醉在两位师兄的天才辩论中。  
24.苏兰特喜欢吃冷饮。狄蒂丝总叫着节食。克修拉最爱咖喱。艾尔扎克是品酒高手。  
25.哈迪斯抢了个小女孩当未婚妻，他让手下研究婚姻法，并督促他们想办法修改婚姻法使他能尽快结婚。  
26.朱利安曾向纱织求婚，纱织当场拒绝，但没告诉过任何人。  
27.哈伦威德和城户光政曾是好友。  
28.哈伦威德说24世纪有三位终极艺术家，一个是“把美丽变为传奇”的阿黛拉，一个是“把死亡变为艺术”的迪斯，另一个就是“把人生变为百科全书”的自己。  
29.小时候魔铃并不喜欢希腊神话。  
30.斗牛斯巴达克先生退役后，被雅典娜公学院买来，这是撒加在修罗的要求下才买的。修罗每天嚣张地去看望斯巴达克，做出种种挑衅举动。迪斯觉得修罗无聊到了极点。  
31.熊猫舒舒和晗晗是一对小情侣。  
32.书薇有原型，是个才女，而且名字也带一个“薇”字。  
33.米诺斯的情人是谁，到学派结束都不会透露。  
34.明确制约后，撒加曾要求阿布罗狄不许再吻别人。  
35.其实卡妙比穆更爱吃零食。


	2. 学派诸人的经济情况

谈一点轻松的，学派里的人谁最有钱呢：撒加是很有钱的，‘雅典’就是他的；可是艾俄洛斯可以任意支取雅典财团的资产，好像也很有钱；阿布罗狄总是拿自己的黑客技术做网上交易（迪斯就和他交易过，花了卖三笔武器的钱弄到BLACK的后台密码等资料），以阿布罗狄的技术做非法帐户是很容易的，他也很有钱；迪斯的武器也可以卖很多钱（卡妙就和他交易过，赌场赢的那些钞票不是维护设备就是买新武器），迪斯也很有钱；穷光蛋卡妙是一年一夜的大富翁，也不能说没钱；修罗也很有钱但不怎么花，米罗的零用钱很多，加上自己的几首曲子的版权费每年都在翻，再加上习惯性地敲诈阿布罗狄，他当然有钱。不过表现出来的只有撒加，一般的聚餐撒加都会买单，从不会让下属掏腰包，米罗看的最顺眼的就是这点。  
迪斯的衣服、零食、牛奶、玩具等等都是亚尔迪买的，迪斯本人对金钱没概念，饭来张口衣来伸手。所有费用亚尔迪也不计较，最后撒加强制报销，但迪斯手上制作武器的那些器材工具是他自己交易所得。迪斯已经快成半个小孩，再也不为金钱担心了。他经常做一些小武器给同伴用，包括给卡妙的那些小炸弹，给亚尔迪的一些器材，给穆的一些工具等等。基本不考虑费用，只是如果对方拒绝使用他会暴跳如雷。迪斯很挑食，但高中后在亚尔迪的吼叫下这个毛病已经基本纠正。  
艾俄洛斯所有费用由雅典财团报销，他所需要的东西雅典财团都有，维护枪支本来是要花点钱的，自从有了穆就全是免费了，以艾俄洛斯的个性是很难买几袋零食表示感谢的，他只是不断地从财团的纱织私人图书馆拿穆需要的书和资料给穆阅读。艾俄洛斯已经算是有良心的了，迪斯让穆修理东西是从不表示感谢的，顶多是在修理完毕的一个小时之内少说穆和沙加两句。艾俄洛斯喜欢爬山，每年假期都要组织登山队伍，是国际登山协会的正式会员。  
穆本人有一些族中给的零用钱，每年都有奖学金，自己也会打工，虽然说不上有钱但生活在雅典学派中属于中上等。穆很会生活，需要的开销相对多一点，高中后史昂也不时给予一些小奖励（常说师父给徒弟零用钱也是应该的，穆拿了就走从不说谢谢。偶尔还会抱怨太少了。穆在史昂面前有时像小孩。）穆喜欢花草，房间里有盆栽。此外每月都要订三人份牛奶，瓶的、盒的、散的，而且只喜欢纯牛奶。喜欢的零食种类很多，有一个食品柜里边都是零食，沙加有时会在里边随手拿出点东西充饥。  
沙加所需费用自有政府供给，但他的物质需求极低，沙加不是个小气的人，但对金钱毫无概念，他身上基本不带现钞和钱币，只有一张卡。买东西也从不看价位，只是划卡，事实上他很少买东西。有时吃些零食也都是从穆那随手拿来的。对沙加来说唯一的麻烦就是不能划卡，但他从没出过问题，因为穆总在他身边……沙加欠穆的钱从没还过，他会把自己的卡给穆说欠了多少钱你自己转吧。但穆从未转过。沙加当然也从不以为自己欠了别人钱。除穆以外他不会向其他人借钱。沙加会订很多份比较严肃的期刊、杂志、报纸，每天有一小时到两小时的时间他和穆看这些东西。但如果同学借去他基本不要求对方归还，因为他不喜欢经过传阅皱皱巴巴的书刊。  
艾欧利亚是比较正统的高中生，零用钱父母给一部分，哥哥有时给一部分，但数量有限，自己有一些奖学金偶尔打工（未成年人保护法使很多人失去赚钱的机会，只能做做家教打点小工，艾欧利亚收入有限），和朋友出去都是AA，但和魔铃出去一般是两个人均摊包括星矢的费用。艾欧利亚喜欢买各种新产品，像多功能手表、手机、音响等等的东西他都喜欢，对运动鞋更是着迷，每年生日都能收到几双，剩下的都是自己买的。他也很喜欢球类，不过雅典娜公学院的球类基本都是名牌产品，不用他自己花钱，赢了比赛可以得到几个当奖品。艾欧利亚参加的比赛都是非商业性质的，奖品无非是球、运动服、运动鞋之类的。他很希望魔铃能和他喜欢同一个牌子的运动服，这样至少在事实上能让别人觉得他们在穿情侣装，可惜两个人的审美观基本相反。但喜欢的球队基本一致，经常一起去看球赛。得到喜欢的球星签名的队服是他最开心的。艾欧利亚虽然会开车但还没有考驾照，对米罗的车他也很羡慕，但即使米罗借给他他也不能开出去，这让他很郁闷。此外艾欧利亚很喜欢吃，对食物很执着。衣服每天都换，星期天再打包回家让妈妈处理。  
米罗虽然是富家子，父母却不纵容他花钱，蒂娜坚持美其司家成员衣着绝对要有品位，所以置装费虽然庞大却有家里报销，但如果买的衣服饰品不着调会受到严厉的批评甚至扣很多零用钱，这点她对阿布罗狄也不纵容，好在阿布罗狄从未买过她不满意的衣服。米罗以前经常因为买的衣服不够完美被罚。蒂娜是个时尚的人，对前卫服饰也能接受，但不能忍受胡乱搭配。此外考试成绩不够优秀、在学校不够吸引人眼球也会被父母批评，总体来说这个家庭的教育是满奇怪的……随便花钱会受到惩罚，但米罗喜欢收藏车却被父母支持，美其名曰正常爱好应该鼓励。米罗会瞒着父母出去飚车，费用当然是动用自己的金库。除了车子米罗最喜欢的饰品是腰带。认识卡妙后觉得脖子上的吊链也很好看，买了很多条。米罗的钱基本用来买车。没钱的时候就去敲诈阿布罗狄。  
虽然米罗受到的是节俭教育，但美其司夫人对养子阿布罗狄极尽奢侈宠爱之能事，零花钱不知比米罗多几倍。想买什么只要开口肯定如愿，可惜他从不向父母开口。阿布罗狄也是个很大方的人，从不吝啬，花的钱基本是自己在网上交易弄来的，不过他这笔钱包括米罗在内的所有人都不知道来历，所以阿布罗狄给人的印象接近挥霍父母财产的纨绔子弟。让人奇怪的是喜欢阿布罗狄的女孩很少是因为阿布罗狄很有钱。蒂娜因为阿布罗狄从不开口只能绞尽脑汁想阿布罗狄可能需要什么，于是阿布罗狄的礼物总是源源不断，包括每天到达的鲜花和衣物。可惜阿布罗狄没什么机会秀这些衣服，只在回家时穿上给蒂娜看。阿布罗狄喜欢买各种电脑、语言学习类的书籍，最喜欢的运动是骑自行车和散步，还有就是游泳。但只在私人游泳池才游，学校的体育课他从不参加。  
撒加对阿布罗狄的败家一向持抨击态度，但他才是个名副其实超级败家子，撒加每月零花钱全给弟弟，但他从小就没缺过钱，只要他要的东西父母无不满足，具体情况是他看到一件商品就很严肃地对父母说：“我需要它来做………”然后父母就会马上掏钱，正因为这样加隆的经济情况就更惨，每次买什么都要费尽心机。撒加对手下出手出奇大方，只要别人张口他就能开支票，但对弟弟的要求却严格鉴定才批准。但除了加隆，至今也没人向他开口。从小就不断得到各种奖金养成了他挥金如土的习惯，使用的东西经常随手就扔，此外他还有洁癖，不喜欢别人碰触自己的东西，如果有人碰触就会扔掉。撒加注意个人隐私，别人随便进入他的房间会让他非常生气，所以即使父母对他的房间也敬而远之。撒加喜欢飞机，私藏了几架。平日的爱好是驾车兜风。虽然撒加很败家，但外表上没人看得出来，除了加隆知道内情，别人都认为会长是很节俭的人。  
卡妙的情况比较悲惨，他的生活就是在打工还钱节约生活费中度过，另外一个户头是赌王卡的附属非挂名户头，里边的钱也都用来弄武器和维护设备。此外卡妙以前经常欧洲范围内走动，旅费也是重要开销。高中后基本生活稳定。阿布罗狄对卡妙的饮食相当关心，坚决杜绝卡妙吃清水面包度日。亚尔迪从不容许卡妙胡乱包扎伤口，所以卡妙的身体还不错。另外卡妙是贵族出身，相当有贵族品位，可惜平日只穿制服。每年去赌场他都要着意装扮一番，卡妙是那种要么不花钱，要么就不亏待自己的类型，论品位他和阿布罗狄是雅典学派的并列NO.1。此外迪斯也很会摆弄，但他只注意自己和修罗。卡妙平日花销主要来自国民生活保障金、奖学金、打工工钱。在初中考试钱他会押题卖给同学，命中率很高。他很少上课，亚尔迪把笔记借给他，他就复印卖给年级的同学。刚上高中他还会为同伴打工赚钱，后来撒加委婉暗示后停止。在雅典娜公学院卡妙的生活比从前自在很多倍，也渐渐像个学生，经常和阿布罗狄他们一起去看演出听音乐会。在艾欧利亚的热情邀请下也开始参加运动，最喜欢的是篮球。最近自己也买了一个篮球偶尔练习。  
亚尔迪的钱说多不多说少不少，他参加一些药品开发项目会得到一些提成，初中时应付自己的生活之余还要偷偷负担卡妙的医药费。高中后他更重视享受平凡生活，养小动物，照顾迪斯。不再接受药品商的邀请。卡妙有了撒加、阿布罗狄这两个超级喜欢花钱的人也不用他再操心。亚尔迪平日的爱好是做实验，还喜欢唱歌，和朋友K歌声音能把墙壁震晃。但他唱歌很好听。亚尔迪也喜欢听音乐会，有时在公寓会要求米罗弹琴。此外他喜欢看足球赛，看直播时如果恰巧隔音设施失效，整个公寓就会遭殃。迪斯几次想把电视砸了。  
修罗喜欢收藏刀具和艺术品，但接受BLACK后不再有这种闲情逸致。修罗对冷兵器出奇喜爱，但很少谈论。服装方面他更喜欢柔软舒适的休闲服，但别人都说那不适合。迪斯最喜欢做的就是帮修罗决定服饰，高中后这习惯有所收敛。修罗平日和卡妙一样是制服派。此外对艺术展很感兴趣，喜欢一个人去看。他不必为金钱担忧，但从不乱花。可以用清心寡欲形容，是雅典学派里最省钱的。他现在唯一喜欢买的东西是钟表，特别是闹钟。  
加隆有台机车就够他高兴半天了，他经常游荡，没钱时不是抢哥哥就是抢路人甲乙丙丁，但专挑看起来比自己壮的学生抢。加隆物质需求不高，衣服基本无讲究，比起撒加的“穷奢极欲”，他对什么都不挑剔。最大的梦想是有条自己的船，自从知道撒加有飞机后这念头更坚定。想吃好东西的时候会缠妈妈做，后来知道阿布罗狄经常去帕特农餐厅就经常跟着蹭吃蹭喝。加隆除了和波士顿商学院学生会成员一起找乐子，偶尔会去找撒加玩，雅典学派的人后来也都混熟了，但公私分明。米罗飚车的时候有时会叫他。加隆比较自由，虽然经济上时有拮据，但通过坑蒙拐骗坑也从不委屈自己。  
史昂和童虎高中时也有过艰苦的打工生活，大学后轻松许多，特别是当客串讲师收入不菲。童虎要负担紫龙的生活和零用，史昂也会给穆一些奖励。两个人都是休闲派的，对昂贵的物品兴味索然，所以生活一直不错。  
雅典娜公学院向来反对浪费和过度消费，所以撒加等人在学校都相当收敛，米罗进入高中后也不敢在这方面太过嚣张，在校园很少有攀比现象，所以人的心态相对安稳。做为雅典财团继承人的纱织即使出席宴会身上也不会出现钻饰或高级珠宝，服装也不尚华丽，这一点受到社交界的交口称赞，也是很多学生喜欢她的原因。


	3. 如何拒绝女孩子的表白

一个含情脉脉的女生说：“我喜欢你。”  
反应如下：  
撒加：“哦，知道了。”（然后掉头走开……完全当成别人在汇报工作……）  
加隆：“你认错人了，我不是撒加。”  
阿布罗狄：“我很荣幸，不论今后结果如何，让我们成为永远的好朋友吧。”  
沙加：“我会忘记这件事，建议你也忘了吧。苦海无边，回头是岸。”  
穆：“抱歉，虽然你非常优秀，但我觉得我们的年龄不适合谈恋爱，真是太可惜了。”  
米罗：“可是……你胸部不够大……”（阿布罗狄：米罗，你好歹换个措辞。）  
卡妙：“我对女生没兴趣。”  
艾欧利亚：（先是高兴，然后思考，最后惋惜地）“不好意思，我已经有喜欢的女生了……”  
艾俄洛斯：“抱歉了，我有女朋友了。”  
迪斯：“如果十年后你的胸围是XX，腰围是XX，臀围是XX，欢迎你来找我！”  
修罗：“……说完了吗？没事我走了。”  
亚尔迪：“我们不早就是朋友了吗？说这么见外的话做什么！”（迪斯：你装傻的本事真是无人能敌啊！！）


	4. 雅典学派最喜欢的城市

这是针对生活部的调查,其他人的回答  
撒加：雅典  
撒加对希腊英雄最为推崇，他崇拜的人，亚历山大，伯里克利都是雅典人，塞廷元帅也是雅典出生～撒加的梦想就是使雅典再度站到世界最前端，泽被后世。

加隆：亚特兰蒂斯  
加隆对遥远的事物倾注的感情远多于现实。能够出海寻找沉没的亚特兰蒂斯就是他的梦想。其实，在更深层次，这是一种古老的羁绊。

沙加：瓦拉纳西  
印度的圣城，沙加对它有复杂深刻的感情，与其说是喜欢，无法割舍才更恰当。

艾俄洛斯：特洛伊  
很难想象现实派的艾俄洛斯最喜欢的城市竟然存在于神话中。其实艾俄洛斯骨子里有英雄情结，而特洛伊就是这情结的寄托。  
另外，艾俄洛斯喜欢赫克托尔，经常为此与弟弟争吵。

穆：  
穆很难真心喜欢某座外界城市，只有桃花源才是他的向往，他不避世，只希望族人在某个地方过最幸福的生活。

卡妙：巴黎  
巴黎人骨子里的喜好，卡妙也不能免俗。卡妙对巴黎有种迷恋，这种迷恋恐怕要伴随一生。

米罗：维也纳  
其实米罗最喜欢的地方是米洛岛，最喜欢的城市当然自由的维也纳。

阿布罗狄：斯德哥尔摩  
如果他自己说，大概会说哥本哈根。

亚尔迪：巴西利亚  
亚尔迪从未去过巴西利亚，巴西利亚对他而言，是祖国兴衰的象征，也是理想是否能够实现的战场。

艾欧利亚：克里特  
迷宫。

迪斯：罗马  
永恒之城，迪斯的最爱。原因，（悄声：他和修罗的第一次X就是在这里……）  
其实，罗马是迪斯和修罗的定情之地，迪斯认为在永恒之城定情是很有意义的事。

修罗：威尼斯  
与强势的外表和个性不同，修罗内心喜欢干净简单的东西。比如威尼斯。或者，威尼斯像一位楚楚可怜的少女，能够激起保护欲。


	5. 别以为你是苏兰特我就不会生气

首先是由巴里安来讲，他说：别以为你是苏兰特我就不会生气！  
苏兰特：哦？  
巴里安：你这家伙！又让我们学校的一群女孩子大哭，是一群！是大哭！  
苏兰特：……  
巴里安：你就那么讨厌女生吗？你是同性恋吗？她们不过在你吹笛子的时候发出声音，而且那是鼓励你赞美你的声音！  
苏兰特：说完了？  
巴里安：如果你讨厌女生！就把她们让给我！你这个家伙独自霸占全校的女生，我不能继续容忍你！  
苏兰特：拜托你快点把她们拿走，谢谢。

斯基拉：别以为你是苏兰特我就不会生气！  
苏兰特：又怎么了？  
斯基拉：你竟然去猴山吹笛子！  
苏兰特：只有那个地方清净  
斯基拉：胡说！你知道你的行为给猴子带来多大的伤害！他们不得不整天忍受你制造的噪音！  
苏兰特：……  
斯基拉：而且你这家伙！那些猴子忍无可忍想要没收你的笛子，你竟然不乖乖交给它们，反而用笛子打它们！  
苏兰特：我没打它们，我只是在保护我的笛子。  
斯基拉：胡说！我明明看到你和猴子拔河，最后猴子没抢过你全都摔在地下，你就是在虐待猴子！  
苏兰特：为什么你的猴子不能聪明点？  
斯基拉：你破坏猴子的生活环境，无视猴子的善良愿望，以强凌弱伤害小动物，现在竟然满口狡辩！我算是看清了你的真面目！  
苏兰特：好吧你看清了我的真面目，现在你可以走了吗？

美人鱼：别以为你是苏兰特我就不会生气！  
苏兰特：你又有什么事？


	6. 那些久远的八卦

第一对：拉斐尔校长与塞廷将军  
科学家与将军，据说在年轻时候见过面。  
高风亮节的拉斐尔校长信条是：金钱万能。  
出身世家个性豪迈的塞廷将军名言是：钱算什么。  
于是在雅典娜公学院高中部的八卦簿子里，这一CP被称呼为：财迷与冤大头。  
至今学生们还在津津乐道：我们的老校长最大的贡献就是掏光了塞廷将军的家底，三分之一用于地球新生研究，三分之一用于地球文化保护，另外三分之一，用来建设我们高中部。  
第二对？塞廷将军的梦中情人  
塞廷将军和拉斐尔校长正式认识那年，都已年过三十。  
那时拉斐尔校长没有情人，每天只知道做实验和筹集做实验的资金。  
那时大家都说塞廷将军单恋维齐纳法官，证据一：塞廷将军不止一次对不止一个人说起他钦佩对方；证据二：维齐纳法官不论做什么，塞廷将军都要发表声明支持；证据三：有一次和维齐纳法官通电话，一向邋遢的塞廷将军竟然沐浴更衣正装坐在电话前等待；证据四：维齐纳法官死后，每逢忌日，塞廷将军要去意大利献花，在墓前喃喃自语至少半个钟头。  
于是这成了一个阴暗版本的暗恋故事：A用尽方法想要得到B的注意，B忙到没有时间注意，最后A每年都会幽怨地站在B的坟前。  
八卦三 高中部不是一天建成的  
据第一届雅典学派文艺部长回忆，塞廷将军是个威武庄重的人，不但威武庄重，还有普通人的幽默细胞，偶尔说几句笑话，显示平易近人。  
但拉斐尔校长有些超常，他的脑子里只有学校、实验、钱。  
一号文艺部长：我发誓我说的是真的，有一天早上我看到将军在敲实验室的门，说：“别生气了，我盖一个足球场。”门没开，将军说：“再加一个人工湖。”门还是没开，将军又说：“图书馆一个。”  
于是高中部就这样一天天变大了。  
八卦四 老年生活  
拉斐尔校长脾气极好，很少生气，按照“笑一笑，十年少”这一理论，他早就逆生长了。  
退休后他常和将军在街边小摊上吃早餐，有一天，他看到将军喝着廉价咖啡，若有所思，最后小心翼翼地问：“我记得你以前很有钱。”将军赞同地点头：“是的，以前我很有钱。”拉斐尔校长百思不得其解地问：“你的钱呢？”将军云淡风轻地回答：“花光了。”“没关系，”拉斐尔校长慷慨地接口说：“我有退休金，你不要为生活担心。”将军瞠目结舌，无力地说：“谢谢。”


	7. 亚尔迪医生的食疗事件

民以食为天，食物是身体的本钱，感谢上帝的时候首先要感谢谷物。我说了这么多，只是为了说明，你们的饮食习惯存在严重问题。

撒加：吃饭时间不要办公！  
解决方法：会长一向配合部下工作，只要提醒，就会停止。

沙加：吃素做什么，你又不当模特！  
解决方法：和迪斯、米罗两个人一起绑住他硬塞肉类食品。

阿布罗狄：就吃一丁点，你是猫吗？  
解决方法：给予充足食物，不吃完不借抄作业。

穆：零食不能当正餐！  
解决方法：威胁说要向校报举报，外交部长最重形象，只能强忍。

卡妙：严重营养不良！  
解决方法：对米罗、阿布罗狄诉说长期营养不良的危害，问题迎刃而解。

米罗：不要和猫用一个盘子！  
解决方法：把猫抱在自己怀里。

艾欧利亚：不要只盯着肉！  
解决方法：多吃青菜的话，可以奖励一些肉。

迪斯：最挑食的就是你！  
解决方法：专挑他不爱吃的喂。

修罗：不要只吃一分熟的牛排！  
解决方法：把牛排扔给狗，再做一份。

艾俄洛斯：饭后不要立即抽烟！  
解决方法：吃晚饭立刻找他聊天，让他没空抽。


	8. 打开你的抽屉

我看到一本杂志，上面有个游戏挺有意思，是说打开自己的一个抽屉，拍下来，加几句注释。想起以前我也喜欢拍自己的书桌，抽屉，床，窗外什么的，觉得挺怀念。  
于是让雅典学派的人也玩一下这个游戏。我不会画图，这个是纯文字版的。  
其实这文是游戏号召，大家一起来拍自己的抽屉吧~~~~只拍一个就好。  
各位先来，过段时间我放我的抽屉，现在没法拍。  
撒加：  
O-PEN钢笔数支（经常在暴怒之下折断，随时备用）  
这种钢笔是特别设计的，墨水集中在笔尖以上2厘米的墨水槽内（这也是撒加折钢笔却不会弄脏手的原因），再向上有录音、录像、收音、自动读报、照明功能。（撒加是有钱人。）  
一个音乐盒大小的正方体黑色金属盒，不知里边装了什么。  
护目镜盒子  
录音式随身秘书（一个可以提醒一天行程的小机器）  
沙加：  
一本法典  
一串念珠  
一包狗粮  
一个记事本，里边夹了几张照片  
身份卡  
几张便笺纸，晨光原子笔一支，东方学院钢笔一支  
校徽  
手机、太阳能两用电池  
其他抽屉是空的……  
穆：  
一个硬皮本，里边收集了各种花草标本  
几盒初恋牛奶  
文房四宝盒  
字帖  
东方学院钢笔  
照片夹  
便笺本  
几个玉片（穆的房间里藏着不少玉质品，这是赫莫族习惯，以玉养人）  
阿布罗狄：  
数十条数据线。  
数百张光盘。  
数千个微型硬盘。  
几张剪报  
护目镜  
米罗：  
几盒橡胶制品  
流行杂志  
一大把五颜六色车钥匙  
钱包  
一盒子各式各样项链坠子、手链  
柏拉图乐团的CD，还有乐队早期的LIVE录像碟片  
身份卡  
卡妙：  
万用词典一本，养父给他的  
一个铁盒子，里边有巧克力，米罗从巴黎定了放进去的  
几片鸽子羽毛，迪斯给他的  
几管药膏，亚尔迪给他的  
小电脑，阿布罗狄给他的  
迪斯：  
几盒各式各样的橡胶制品  
几盒各式各样的润滑类药品  
一条黑领带  
几条项链  
吊坠  
戒指  
一些作用不明的物品……  
这个抽屉到底是做什么的？  
修罗：  
刀。  
一盒橡胶制品  
基本上，修罗不太出现在自己的房间。  
艾俄洛斯：  
烟。  
烟头。  
几个打火机。  
双面相框，正面是家庭四人照，背面是圣西尔蔷薇五人合影。  
子弹头。  
偶尔，他会拉开抽屉，拿起那些子弹一个个看，或者看照片，一边抽烟，抽屉就成了烟灰缸……  
艾欧利亚：  
相册  
笔记本  
签名本（上面有N多球星手迹）  
CD机  
几张专辑  
干净的内裤  
干净的袜子  
干净的领带  
香水  
钢笔和圆珠笔  
手机，徽章  
快餐店优惠券  
赛票存根  
坏了的剃须刀  
亚尔迪：  
医学杂志  
记事本  
香水  
一个种子口袋  
几张邀请书  
打印的资料和文件夹  
几块小木头


	9. 那些潜藏JQ的清晨

说说几对情侣在早晨是什么状态……

卡妙：起床！  
米罗（紧紧抱住），头钻进卡妙怀里，死活不起。  
卡妙：赶快起来！要迟到了！  
米罗（露出眼睛）：早安吻，没有早安吻就不起。  
卡妙：赶快起来！  
米罗：反正我不在乎全勤记录。  
卡妙：……  
米罗：吻眼睛、耳朵、鼻子都可以~  
卡妙狠狠咬了米罗的鼻子。  
米罗反咬卡妙鼻子。  
于是米罗和卡妙的清晨，经常在互相咬鼻子中度过。

镜头转向斜对面房间。  
迪斯：该起床了。  
修罗（装没听见。）  
迪斯：我也不想起，可是不去学校，那只狐狸又要唠叨，快起来吧。  
修罗：你怎么不先起！  
迪斯：猜拳决定谁先起。  
迪斯修罗猜拳，迪斯出了剪刀，修罗出了布。  
迪斯：快起来快起来你输了。  
修罗：其实……（手掌包住迪斯的手指），这是一张很厚的布，它是用来包剪刀的……  
迪斯：你这赖床的习惯什么时候能改！再不起我就在公寓帮你宣传一下！  
修罗起床，不情不愿地拉起迪斯。  
这是迪斯和修罗间的一级机密……

镜头转向一个月以前。  
沙加（看时钟）：还有十五分钟。  
沙加（看熟睡的穆）：这个伪君子像机器人一样，不到六点醒不了。  
沙加（看睡的安静的穆）：……  
沙加吻穆，心理活动：我只是在解除制约。  
吻，吻，吻……穆无意识翻身压住沙加，吻……睡觉都不忘争强好胜。  
沙加，翻身压住，继续吻。翻滚，翻滚，翻滚……到了床沿，沙加连忙翻身将穆搂在怀里，自己的后背着地。  
砰！  
穆（六点整睁开眼睛）：小人，睡相不好不要每次都拽着我！  
沙加：……


	10. 随身照片

沙加：手机屏幕 穆的照片  
迪斯：N个吊坠 修罗照片  
米罗；钱包里有卡妙裸照，自己拍的（趁卡妙睡觉的时候）  
阿布罗狄：钱包里有撒加裸照，加隆给的（一两岁时候的光屁股照……）  
说明：美其斯家训，爱人裸照需随钱包携带。照片放在特殊夹层，只有主人本人指纹摸上去，才能看到。  
艾俄洛斯：手机屏幕 帕帕多普洛斯家全家福  
艾欧利亚：宿舍电脑桌面 魔铃照片 钱包里贴了和魔铃的大头贴  
克莱因：吊坠里有学姐一家照片，另一半是空的  
亨德尔：吊坠里是他家将军照片，他愚蠢地希望着将军有天会偷看他的吊坠，然后明白他的心思。  
美人鱼：手表夹层有小少爷的照片（曾被隆奈狄斯发现并大肆嘲笑）  
巴里安：手机桌面经常更换，是他新看上的女生  
亚尔迪：钱包里有他和卡妙的初中合影  
冰河：手机里有偷拍的瞬的N张照片  
紫龙：手机屏幕 与春丽的合影  
米诺斯：钱包里放着偷拍的爱人照片


	11. 黎明公主朵拉和她的爱情

去世时不到二十岁，世界上最纯洁的女人，为爱而生为爱而死。金发白皮肤标准的公主模样。是拉斐尔校长的 学生。年龄有一定差距。 拉斐尔一开始只把她的感情当小女孩对父辈的朦胧好感。 直到朵拉去世才开始正视，也知道了三公主诅咒的内容。 拉斐尔一直单身，对这件事一直没有表示，只在若干年后说过一句：要是有个机会，能让朵拉快乐一天，什么都愿意做。 拉斐尔校长不透露感情，谁也不知道他爱不爱朵拉，和塞廷是什么关系。 顺便一提，拉斐尔为朵拉伤心，忙着地球新生运动时，塞廷将军和追星族一样，忙着支持维齐纳法官的各种决定。


	12. 文豪弗托普洛斯二三事

以丰富的思想、正直的个性、激辩的口才、天才的文字触觉、混乱的私生活（不知真假）著称的弗托普洛斯先生，他的一生充满传奇。  
弗托普洛斯五岁的时候，一个女巫为他占卜，说了一段充满玄虚的谶言，大意是弗托普洛斯小朋友会成为一个为身边人造福的伟人，他的努力会给别人的生活带去光明和欢乐，自己则会孑然一身，一无所有直到老死。  
五岁的小朋友总结：炮灰啊！  
女巫点头：对。  
五岁的小朋友不但会总结他人言谈，还会写诗，他的第一首诗（或者微小说？）  
如下：  
“桌子下，爸爸总踩阿姨的脚。”  
他标明：未来文豪弗托普洛斯处女作。  
他发到了父亲（一著名作家）的SPACE上。  
他母亲是个要面子的女名人。  
他父母离婚了。  
**************************  
很快，父母各自欢天喜地组了新的家庭，炮灰了他。  
弗托普洛斯有个最大特点：心大，他从小就会对自己说：这是小事，没什么大不了的。  
然后他很HAPPY地从父母那里领着双倍零花钱，跟着保姆过悠闲自在的日子。  
保姆是个可怜人，每天睡前都要把小文豪的门窗封死，第二天，又会发现小文豪不知跑到哪儿去了，吓得开车到处找人。  
旅行和看书是小文豪两大爱好，此外，他喜欢看漂亮姐姐，看到漂亮姐姐，就会原地静止做纯真可爱状，基于文豪长得还不错，姐姐们会来围观他，他就趁机请美女喝茶，向美女询问人生问题，爱情问题，等等等等问题。  
七岁的时候，他就开始骗邻家姐姐“私奔”，他的名言是：“我要谈恋爱谈到八十岁。”  
这种秉性，使少年时期的他成了著名的花花公子。  
*******************************  
十六岁之前，文豪遇到了他的终身竞敌，英国作家布瑞斯•米尔顿，两个人年纪一样，名气相当，粉丝数量对等。布瑞斯是个正直古板的人，他对弗托普洛斯的花花公子做派看不顺眼，升级到对他所有行为看不顺眼，多次出言讽刺，两个人的骂战一路升级，演变为网路一大奇观。  
在骂战中，布瑞斯崇尚使用形象代称，他知道弗托普洛斯最爱打俄罗斯方块这种低级游戏，所以他称呼对方为“那个打俄罗斯方块的”，一叫几十年。  
心胸开阔的文豪表示，他不把这种事放到眼里，反正，“狗追着我咬，布瑞斯盯着我骂，我习惯了。”  
布瑞斯从此骂的更厉害了。  
布瑞斯也是个有趣的人，他特别孝顺，有一次他送一辆A牌名车给母亲，结果那车出了问题，售后服务又不到位，此后，他的小说里只要出现车祸，出现杀人犯驾车等等情节，那车肯定是A品牌旗下的产品，布瑞斯粉丝数量太多，出的书几乎全会变成影视作品，受众更广，于是，A品牌由原来的世界顶尖品质，变成了事故车带名词，A公司一气之下把布瑞斯告上法庭，事情最后不了了之，布瑞斯继续持之以恒地黑A品牌。  
***********************************  
十六岁时候，弗托普洛斯进入雅典娜公学院高中部，按照他的想法，他是不需要继续接受学院派教育，社会才是大课堂。可是，那时高中部刚刚经历“灰色五十年”，做为希腊人，他觉得有必要在这个时候加入雅典学派做点什么（……），当然，他对外宣称“听说叶莲娜是个美女，我很好奇，想看看她。”  
他考上了，他加入了，他看到了。  
他完蛋了。  
叶莲娜让他迅速从一个花花公子变成情圣，每天跟在屁股后面发挥他那攻无不克的口才，帮学姐……骗钱。虽然他身经百战，有无数讨女孩欢心的花招，遇到叶莲娜，他就成了最规矩最礼貌的小学弟，唯一敢做的亲密动作，就是从背后蒙学姐的眼睛。  
叶莲娜离校的时候，非常正式地拒绝了他的追求，他看到学校走上正轨，也提出退学，环游世界去了。  
***************************  
在环游世界的过程中，他没有放弃对学姐的追求，每到一个地方，拍照片，自己手制各种精美的明信片，配上他写的情深意切的情诗，寄到叶莲娜手中。  
一年，两年，三年……就这样坚持不懈。  
绯闻也不少，每次看到有媒体登他的绯闻，他立刻打电话给学姐，说明绯闻那天他在做什么，证人是谁，总之，“他们在胡说！学姐你不要信！那时候我明明在机场打俄罗斯方块！”  
叶莲娜默默无语，最后说：“嗯，我不信。”  
文豪追求爱情和追求事业两不误，他在哪个国家看到什么不公现象，就一定要写文章披露，为此，他经常有机会与该国司法部门打交道，有一次他在牢房里打俄罗斯方块，被狱警拍到，狱警感动地将照片发到网上，粉丝们唏嘘不已：“这是何等的心胸气魄！”  
布瑞斯评价：“他要是有智商，根本不会被抓起来！”  
记者问：“什么叫有智商？”  
布瑞斯说：“出了国境再写！”  
布瑞斯很快发现，弗托普洛斯已经没有国境可出了，除非他去火星。  
************************  
经过弗托普洛斯将近十年的不懈追求，叶莲娜同学终于接受他，二人准备结婚。  
在订婚宴上，万恶的哈伦威德同志出现了。  
然后……经过一段时间……文豪同志……再次……成了……炮灰……  
而且，叶莲娜了解学弟和哈伦威德的性格，她担心文豪的安危，所以没有告诉文豪分手的真正原因，文豪在不明所以的情况下被甩，消沉了一段时间。这段时间布瑞斯天天在网上辱骂他，终于有一天，文豪拿起电脑，开始反击，两个人的骂战又持续了半个月。  
伤心的文豪没有一蹶不振，继续拿着他的笔到处战斗，其间也遇到了各色美女，谈过多次传为美谈或笑谈的恋爱，恋爱最后都没有结果，他心里始终想着叶莲娜。  
*************************  
文豪的旅行终止在“液冰事件”之后，他被各方严密监视，只能在自己家的宅子里写点无关痛痒的文字，打打俄罗斯方块，去自助餐厅骗骗饭，被人问道，他会云淡风轻地说：“这都是小事，没什么大不了的。”


	13. 雅典学派考试谈

雅典高校联盟BBS•速拍区  
【主题】考试前一天，看看雅典城最能装B的三个学校  
（照片）哈迪斯综合学城学生在喝茶开赌局  
（照片）波士顿商学院学生在喂鱼做记录  
（照片）雅典娜公学院学生在举办自行车障碍赛  
讨论部分代表意见：  
他们是真不着急还是假不着急？（投票：真•67，假•3867，不知•235）  
偷拍不专业，半夜进他们宿舍，我不信他们不复习！（回复：1332）  
潘多拉会长到底有多少件衣服？（回复：891）  
骑车那个人是谁？照片正数第三个！求告知联系方式！（回复：104）  
《论三校学生气质差异》（回复：25437）  
…………  
撒加：为什么给我看这个？  
迪斯：我是个负责任部长，我有优良的工作态度，我认为这些讨论与校园网络安全无关，不应该列入安全部工作范围——把这件事交给一直打游戏的副会长吧！  
米罗：不是玩的挺HIGH的，回了129个帖子。  
迪斯：什么！？  
艾欧利亚：阿布罗狄，你这个IP速读器真厉害，一下子就能破解代理统计他发了多少贴。话说迪斯你竟然换了69个马甲！  
沙加：安全部长优良的工作态度。  
迪斯：你闭嘴！  
修罗：招生宣传开始。  
艾俄洛斯：先忙完考试再说。  
艾欧利亚：你们是怎么考上这个学校的？阿布罗狄你不用说了，我知道你靠作弊，说了撒加又要生气。  
阿布罗狄：……  
撒加：……  
穆：不如说说为什么考这个学校。  
艾欧利亚：不是早说过了？  
穆：有人没详细说，比如你。  
艾欧利亚：我？因为叛校后果很严重。  
穆：叛校？  
艾欧利亚：你们东方学院当然不会有雅典娜公学院这种强大的向心力，在初中部，稍有实力的学生都不会报其他高中，那会被鄙视——退而求其次不是我们的风格，高中部是唯一的目标，只有对自己没有信心的人，才去报考什么东方学院啊，雅典第一高中啊之类的。  
沙加：井底之蛙整天沾沾自喜，以为自己的烂泥潭是风水宝地。  
穆：查了一下，你当年的笔试成绩和我们学校的亚雷一样高——还比不上我们的校花书薇，这就是你们雅典娜公学院初中部的实力？  
艾欧利亚：那是因为我考外语的时候提前交卷参加训练去了！还有，你们两个不也争先恐后地跳到烂泥潭来！别以为我不知道东方学院是什么地方，穷山恶水，泼妇渣男，魔铃当年竟然想过要报那个学校。  
沙加：她报你也报，符合东方学院校训。  
艾欧利亚：……你真是东方学院学生？  
沙加：（打游戏）。  
艾欧利亚：难怪叶莲娜学姐要把你们赶出东方学院。  
沙加：因为有你这类人物，她才需要找人拯救雅典娜公学院。  
修罗：狗咬狗。  
迪斯：修罗说的对！  
艾俄洛斯：从小在雅典娜公学院就读的学生，都希望考上本校高中部，甚至有些人是为了考高中部才进入普教部。  
米罗：所以高中部接纳了很多初中部学生？这是什么？校内保护？  
艾欧利亚：胡说！就算是撒加也要参加统一考试，因为外校考生的抗议，保送制度早被取消了！  
穆：所以你考高中部时候也很用功吧？  
艾欧利亚：嗯，我每天只睡四个小时。  
穆：嗯，我每天睡八个小时，看来东方学院和雅典娜公学院初中部学生素质的确有差距。  
沙加：三天八小时吗？  
穆：……  
艾欧利亚：哈哈哈哈哈哈这就是有差距啊！  
米罗：不论哪个学校，有这种学生都很悲哀。  
迪斯：不用说，守财奴财部一定是因为高额奖学金来雅典学派的。  
穆：其实哈迪斯综合学城的奖学金总额更高，我们学校的奖学金被科技奖励占了大部分。  
亚尔迪：没错，那时候卡妙还特意计算过，说读哈迪斯综合学城更赚。  
艾欧利亚：那他怎么不去报？  
卡妙：机会成本。  
米罗：算上机会成本，如果你要做生意，那个学校那些珠光宝气的学生更容易K钱吧？  
卡妙：雅典学派。  
米罗：？  
亚尔迪：卡妙是觉得，如果雅典学派传说是真的，可以解决很多钱不能解决的麻烦。  
迪斯：我发现你们俩关系真好，心有灵犀，不像某些草包公子，别人说上句他不知道下句。  
米罗：上句是来睡吧，下句是滚，这不是你和修罗常说的？  
艾欧利亚：米罗！别人举炸弹的时候你举苹果有什么用！  
卡妙：垃圾。  
亚尔迪：考高中的时候，卡妙把他的复习资料都给我用了。  
米罗、迪斯、艾欧利亚：多少钱？  
亚尔迪：不要钱。  
米罗、迪斯、艾欧利亚：不可能。  
卡妙（抬手腕叫鸽子。）  
亚尔迪：要是把医疗费和资料费兑换，我赚大了，他赔了。  
卡妙（拿计算机。）  
艾欧利亚：你的考试成绩那么高，为什么用他的资料？  
亚尔迪：我以前读的是乡村义务学校，又不会法语，在初中时候经常考班级倒数。  
卡妙：然后考高中成绩全校第二。  
迪斯：老实人果然是最狡猾的！  
米罗：其实你考第二也是故意的吧，想让着卡妙？  
亚尔迪：会长，咱们学校普教部的优秀学生没有人想考外校吗？  
米罗、迪斯、艾欧利亚、卡妙：为什么转移话题？  
撒加：不能笼统地说优秀学生一定会留校，有人希望去其他国家，有人想要不一样的文化氛围，初中那个班级有一部分这样的学生。  
艾俄洛斯：有些死脑筋的人，称自己为“爱校一族”，看别人报了其他学校就说别人“叛校”，这种行为幼稚又无聊，比如说我家那个废物。  
艾欧利亚：闭嘴，我知道你想考军校！  
艾俄洛斯：（点烟。）  
米罗、迪斯：军校？什么军校？  
穆：圣西尔？克莱因将军毕业的那所学校？  
艾欧利亚：还有他初恋情人也是在那里毕业的！他还动用关系拿到了克莱因和阿格内塔阿姨当时的功课表成绩表和宣誓录像还有各种照片，都锁在抽屉里不许别人翻也不给我看！  
米罗：我怎么觉得你说话酸溜溜的。话说你是怎么看到的？  
艾俄洛斯：（吐烟圈。）把锁拆了。  
撒加：加隆教的吧？他常干这事。  
沙加：即使是兄弟，这样做也侵犯了他人隐私。  
迪斯：是啊，你都老大不小了，怎么还去翻别人抽屉？  
亚尔迪：这不太好。  
穆：原来体育部长有这样的爱好，见识了。  
艾俄洛斯：没办法，有这样的弟弟只能忍着。  
艾欧利亚：我当时才六岁！  
撒加：“叛校”这个说法经不起推敲，因为雅典娜公学院普教部的教育理念和高中部、大学部同源，都注重培养个性，希望学生有更广阔的眼界，有些人选择其他学校，正出于这一点。  
艾欧利亚（嘀咕）：那是因为他们考不上。  
修罗、迪斯：不难考。  
艾欧利亚：你们一定像纱织小姐一样，有一堆各种各样的老师吧。  
亚尔迪：不难考。  
卡妙：切。  
艾欧利亚：得意什么！  
穆：不难考。  
沙加：不难考。  
鹦鹉：不难考。  
艾欧利亚：你闭嘴！  
米罗：不难考。  
阿布罗狄：……  
艾欧利亚：阿布罗狄你为什么不说话？  
阿布罗狄：我正在努力证明自己不存在。  
撒加（白眼）。  
米罗：会长既然这么说，你有没有想过考其他学校？  
撒加：没想过。  
米罗：从来没有？  
艾欧利亚：当然没有！撒加是我们“爱校党”的领袖！  
撒加：我不当这种领袖。  
艾欧利亚：你从幼儿园就想考高中部！  
撒加：的确从幼儿园开始就想当雅典学派首席。  
艾俄洛斯：你有没有想过，嗯，人外有人天外有天，也许别人会当雅典学派首席？  
撒加：谁？  
撒加：你？  
撒加：（耸肩）  
艾俄洛斯：斜叼着烟擦枪。  
米罗（转眼睛）：我想起来了，BBS有个话题，“比起撒加，你认为谁更适合当本届雅典学派首席？”  
撒加：你发的？  
米罗：不是我！阿布罗狄你赶快查IP！  
阿布罗狄：我不做伪证。（被苹果砸中。）  
撒加：结果呢？  
米罗：什么……  
撒加：讨论结果。  
米罗：执行者大人！  
撒加：还有呢？  
米罗：外交部长大人！  
撒加：还有？  
米罗：没了！  
迪斯：（看穆、艾俄洛斯）  
艾俄洛斯：你看什么？  
迪斯：多看一眼，也许明天就离奇失踪。  
阿布罗狄：那个帖子我也看过。多数人都说：还是觉得撒加会长最合适。  
撒加：哦。  
穆：我们该吃宵夜了！  
艾俄洛斯：讨论一下招生问题具体安排吧。  
修罗：不是说考试以后……  
迪斯：闭嘴，看看场合。  
（讨论完毕后。）  
撒加：喂。  
阿布罗狄：啊？  
撒加：你说的是真的吗？  
阿布罗狄：更适合当首席？真的。  
撒加：哦。  
阿布罗狄：还有事？  
撒加：最近新学会一首歌，教你吧。  
阿布罗狄（石化）。  
米罗：活该！


	14. 雅典学派志愿填报

自从“时任正副会长，身兼八部部长”的叶莲娜同学打赢了轰轰烈烈的高中部招生战役，保证了高中部优质生源，宣传部每年多了一项大麻烦——招生。在高中部校园流传这样一句话：招生有“三大”，宣传部大把精力，外交部大批人马，财政部大笔资金。不只雅典娜公学院高中部有压力，世界各大知名高中都面临着招生严峻形势，在宣传上大动脑筋。叶莲娜也因此被称为“教育界秩序破坏者。”  
雅典学派著名的“泼妇首席”菲莉亚曾在雅典娜公学院高中部招生史上留下了漂亮的一笔，那一年她只在全球最大的BBS上以自己的名字发了一张帖子：雅典娜公学院高中部取消本校普教部留校制度、保送制度、加分制度，欢迎报考。  
当年高中部报考人数猛增。  
第二年，菲莉亚又发了一个帖子，透露说每年因保送、加分等原因进入高中部的普教部学生，从来不超过十个。  
让人跌破眼镜的情况出现了，这一年高中部报考人数比第一年更多。  
“雅典学派女首席不多，每一个都擅长出奇制胜，看似胡闹，结果总是出人意料。”这是24世纪著名作家弗托普洛斯的评价。

本届雅典学派在填报志愿的问题上，也曾遇到过麻烦。  
艾俄洛斯&艾欧利亚  
艾俄洛斯从小的梦想是读军校。  
确切的说，梦想就读法国圣西尔军校。  
他的妈妈、老师、初恋（？）都是这所学校的优秀毕业生。他的家庭教育也是军人式的，比如，面壁的时候要站军姿，睡觉时间、吃饭时间、洗浴时间都有严格规定，禁止拖拖拉拉。和他们糊里糊涂的邻居家形成严重反比。  
所以，当他希望自己考圣西尔军校，他只拿到招生简章看了两眼，问家人：“你们看，以上面的标准，我应该能以第一名考进去对吧？”  
爸爸、妈妈、弟弟一齐点头。  
艾俄洛斯又看了一眼招生简章：“我觉得也是。”  
然后招生简章扔进了抽屉，和很多圣西尔军校的资料、照片塞在一起，志愿表上则写上了雅典娜公学院。  
一次庆功宴，艾欧利亚喝醉了，问艾俄洛斯选择现在的学校会不会觉得可惜，艾俄洛斯说不会，因为“必须做的事比想做的事重要，而且重要的多。”  
亚尔迪&卡妙  
填志愿的时候，卡妙问亚尔迪：“第一志愿是什么？”  
亚尔迪：“玻利瓦尔附属学院。”  
卡妙面色严肃，亚尔迪说：“只是想想。”  
卡妙：“为什么？”  
卡妙从不轻易打听别人的私事，如果他问了，别人不说，他不会生气，以后也不会再问。  
基于这种看似不错实则麻烦的个性，亚尔迪很坦率地说了原因。他还在巴西的时候，巴西形势大好，起义军领袖班德拉说：“用不了两年巴西就和平了，那时候你能读高中，在巴西或者其他国家都可以——我们拉美也有好学校，你听过玻利瓦尔附属学院吗？我第一个女朋友就是那个学校毕业的。”  
然后亚尔迪问卡妙要报哪个学校。  
卡妙：“雅典娜公学院高中部，奖学金多，治安好，前途好。”  
亚尔迪：“只有这些原因吗？说实话。”  
亚尔迪也很少问原因，于是卡妙说：“只有那里有雅典学派。”  
亚尔迪：“你相信雅典学派？”  
卡妙：“一位长辈说的，我去看看。”  
亚尔迪：“那我陪你考吧，反正我也不知道去哪儿。”  
卡妙：“哦。”  
在复习过程中，卡妙通过卖资料、猜考题赚了初中阶段最丰厚的一笔，考试后，向他买考题的人纷纷抱怨他猜题不准，卡妙说：“不相信自己的人没资格抱怨。”  
亚尔迪深以为然。  
沙加&穆  
沙加和穆报考高中部是因为叶莲娜校长的怂恿，在与两名优秀的问题学生谈话前，叶校长曾与她的学弟、文豪弗托普洛斯通过一次电话。讨论内容不外乎即将到来的中考志愿填报。  
“34届雅典学派有些什么样的孩子呢，真期待。”  
“我一向以发展34届雅典学派为己任，我相信会长就是欧洲之星撒加。”  
“你发展的？”  
“我发展的，十年前。”  
“做的不错。看来我也应该发展两个。我们学校有两个麻烦的尖子生。”  
“我知道我知道，他们很有名！听说你们学校的校花为他们自杀过！”  
“你怎么什么都知道。”  
“学姐，我们来打赌吧，看谁发展的雅典学派成员多，输的人要请赢的人吃顿饭。”  
“你只是想吃饭而已，不过你输了，我明天会发展两个。”  
“我没输，我今天还发展了一个法国学生，一个老朋友的养子。”  
“扯平，不用吃饭了。”  
“十年前我发展撒加的时候，顺便发展了他的小跟班，三个了。”  
“……”  
“吃饭，请我吃饭！”  
“等我有时间。”  
米罗&阿布罗狄  
据说，米罗和阿布罗狄报高中部是被父母逼的。  
实际上，他们会报考，最主要的因素不是父母。  
米罗曾经有个叫做米南达的好朋友，他们一起搞乐队，有一次，他们偶尔看到电视上播放和雅典学派有关的新闻，米南达突然沉默，半晌才指着电视对米罗说：“我觉得你适合穿这样的制服，和这些人在一起。”  
“啊？”米罗是爱琴海普教中心的学生，从来不把自己和雅典娜公学院这样的学校联系在一起。  
“不止你，阿布罗狄也适合。”米南达说完，再也没提过这件事。  
直到克里斯和蒂娜和两兄弟说起报考志愿，米罗才想起这件事。  
“那很好，米南达了解你，他的感觉错不了。”阿布罗狄说。  
“你呢？想考吗？”  
“你看奥丁学院怎么样？”  
“你说什么？”  
“我开玩笑，让我想想。”  
阿布罗狄回到房间百无聊赖的玩电脑，刚好有个关系还好的网友在线，签名是“志愿从来不是问题。”阿布罗狄随口问对方是不是也在报考，要考哪里，对方回答雅典娜公学院。  
“为什么都要考那个地方？”  
“那是个可以实现梦想的地方。”  
“是吗？”  
“你也来吧。”  
阿布罗狄也不知道为什么相信一个陌生人说的话，他认识这个网友好几年，经常交换一些好玩的信息，直觉上，他（她）是个深藏不露的厉害人物。  
不知道为什么，他就是相信了。  
阿布罗狄后来也没问过那个人到底考没考上雅典娜公学院，偶尔想起来，他会觉得刚刚和那个不知是男是女的人擦身而过。  
迪斯&修罗  
迪斯会报考高中部，最主要的原因是他想再见修罗，不主要的原因是他的救命恩人撒加这样要求。  
一个人闷在小岛上隐居，担心修罗的安危，迪斯难免狂躁，这个时候撒加就会安慰他：“有一线希望就要努力，不然什么也得不到。”  
修罗从前很郑重地说过，喜欢雅典娜公学院，希望两个人一起考上。  
有同一个目标，也许还能相遇。如果还记得，修罗一定会考到那个学校。  
这就是迪斯的一线希望。  
迪斯耐着性子完成撒加布置的课业，拿出最认真的态度复习功课，直到有天撒加传真给他一张高中部报名表复印件。  
看到上面的照片，迪斯突然有点想哭。  
他想立刻对修罗说：“说过的话，你全都要记得，我全都会做到。”  
撒加&加隆  
撒加从幼儿园时代就以进入雅典娜公学院高中部，当上雅典学派首席为人生目标（之一）。快六岁的时候，幼儿园组织演讲比赛，题目《十年后的我》，撒加被抓去参加，念念有词地说：十年后我是不是应该上高中了？父母说是的。撒加问哪个高中最好，哪个高中最适合做大事，哪个高中的学生会长最有名。答曰雅典娜公学院、雅典学派首席。  
于是撒加同学即兴抒发了十年后的自己会当上雅典学派首席，开创雅典高校新局面等等等等伟大理想，还有那句著名的“睁开眼，世界在我眼中；闭上眼，世界在我心中”。  
在鼓掌的听众中，有个小孩两眼发亮，手掌因为太用力疼的厉害，逢人便说：“撒加真厉害！”  
这个小孩当然就是艾欧利亚。  
后来幼儿园组织孩子们参观高中部校园，撒加和艾欧利亚刚好有机会与文豪弗托普洛斯接触，弗托普洛斯让撒加真正认识了高中部的意义，从此，“当雅典学派首席”这个意识根深蒂固。  
从此艾欧利亚逢人便说：撒加是未来的雅典学派首席！  
加隆：别宣传了，万一当不上多丢人。  
撒加的理想一波三折，在经历一系列打击后，初三之前，他对报考雅典娜公学院高中部已经没有多大兴趣，而从小一直崇拜他的艾欧利亚，“把我从另外一条路拽回到原来的轨道。”在艾欧利亚身上，他发现自己曾经的理想熠熠生光，让他无法放弃。  
自己定下目标，顺便也逼着双胞胎弟弟考同一个学校。  
撒加认为加隆不是那么坏，就像加隆认为撒加不是那么好。  
撒加认为加隆不了解自己想要什么，他需要一个契机了解自己。  
加隆认为撒加做的事并不是他自己想要的，他不过想证明自己。  
加隆不认为自己喜欢这个志愿，但撒加相信他喜欢。尽管别人认为加隆糊里糊涂，但撒加知道，加隆很清醒。他清楚地记得加隆和人开玩笑说，撒加说过很多类似求婚词的话，只有一句他觉得还算有道理。很多人问是什么，加隆不说，有一次玩真心话大冒险，被魔铃问了出来。“即使是做梦，也要做一个不会后悔的梦。”


	15. 众人的酒量

按酒量，学派分三拨：  
酒量超好：  
穆，生活环境因素，从小要喝酒，爱喝酒，没事就偷酒喝（没错是偷），小学也经常买酒喝，从没被老师发现。初中时更想了一个骗酒的门道，专门给小吃街的酒店试吃试喝起名字，灌了不少好酒。上高中后为了外交部长形象，很少喝酒。穆的特点是在各方面都能克制自己，好酒不贪杯，难得。（反正他还有牛奶。）  
卡妙，小时候被养父灌输各种名酒概念，品味上佳，好酒没喝过几口，到了西伯利亚，冰天雪地每天伏特加，逆境……总是能逼出各种各样的人才。  
艾俄洛斯，管家训练，必须能喝。  
撒加，怎么能输给邻居呢？自己练。  
酒量一般：  
修罗，在超好和一般之间，在军队没少喝酒。  
阿布罗狄，酒量不错，喝的不多。  
加隆，乱喝一气能有什么成就。参见《迷夜》。  
艾欧利亚，一般酒量。  
米罗，一般酒量。  
酒量差：  
迪斯：其实这家伙以前不抽烟不喝酒只找女人，修罗从美国回来后，讲述了抽烟喝酒说脏话的乐趣，从此他抽烟喝酒只找修罗。酒量很差，闹着玩可以，不能和人拼酒。这家伙喝多了更烦人，修罗不敢灌他。  
亚尔迪：不但酒量差，酒品更差，喝点酒就大喊大叫，变身为说教狂，还有暴力倾向，聚会时大家的共识——禁止亚尔迪多喝。  
沙加：酒，是沙加唯一不跟穆比的东西，沙加戒酒戒肉的……（虽然早在穆的诈骗下吃了喝了）。沙加基本不喝酒，酒量其实是个谜。


	16. 圣西尔蔷薇、阿黛拉、那些久远的爱情故事

首先要介绍一下“圣西尔蔷薇”。  
圣西尔蔷薇是法国圣西尔军校女生的代称，但在最初时候，它指的仅仅是当时五个各具特色的在校女生。  
按照哼哼画的图来具体介绍一下，她们身上穿的就是圣西尔军校（现实中的）校服：  
右上角，大姐，阿米奈尔（Armynel），意大利人，为人狂傲能力超强，是军校无人敢惹的大哥大型人物，从性格到外表到行事作风高度男性化。是个LES。  
左上，老二，昂贝尔(Amber),法国人，家庭背景厉害的大小姐，性感，精明，是五个人中最有女人味的一个，平日风情万种，其实是很厉害的军人。  
右下，阿格内塔（Agnetta），瑞典人。圣西尔军校校花，五姐妹中最漂亮的一个，为人看上去冷冰冰不好接近，在上学时被称为“冥王星”，其实温和善良，只是为人有点木讷，不擅和人交往。这个人就是艾欧利亚说的“艾俄洛斯的初恋情人”。  
左下，阿维拉（Aviva），法国人，家境非常富裕的娇小姐，纯真浪漫，是五姐妹中最缺乏军人气质的一个，是个小艺术家。虽然经常拖后腿，但她的认真努力、善良坚忍博得其他四人一致的好感，也是五姐妹中最重感情的人。  
左中，安德莉娅（Andrea），希腊人。就是艾俄洛斯和艾欧利亚的妈妈，家庭背景不用说了，安德莉娅头脑精明，表面看上去是个有点男孩子气的爽朗少女，比阿维拉小半年的她十分不满自己“老五”的位置，再加上阿维拉更像小妹妹，所以总试图更改一下圣西尔蔷薇的姐妹位次。  
这五个人的行迹可以参看《纵夏焚秋》中艾斯的说法：“学姐们穿着高跟鞋对新兵连踢带踹的英勇姿态我一辈子都不会忘记。”以及克莱因将军的评价：“那哪里是蔷薇花，明明是仙人掌……不，猪笼草，吃人不吐骨头。”  
军校男生的困扰  
和圣西尔蔷薇同届或同校的男生们是一个悲惨的族群，军校男生功课紧业余时间有限毕业多数人又要马上从军，所以，他们谈恋爱机会很少，碰上差不多的女孩就直接订婚，干脆利落。可是，那时候的圣西尔军校，为数不多的女生全部都拜倒在阿米奈尔的高筒靴下，阿米奈尔还有一个称呼叫“派对杀手”，这个风流成性的女人最喜欢参加各种学生联谊外校派对，只要她一出现，现场女孩百分百会围绕在她身边，她也会选择合适的对象一夜情或谈恋爱或搞暧昧，其无节操程度和亨德尔异曲同工，偏偏这女人太帅了，帅得秒杀一切男生，帅得让人尖叫，总有女生前仆后继地迷恋她。托她的福，那几年圣西尔军校没几个男生能找到女朋友，女孩子们都忙着吸引阿米奈尔的注意——没有男生敢追她，没有男生敢惹她，因为她太优秀了，谁也比不上她。  
此女经典动作如下：穿着男军装锃亮的高筒军靴坐在迷彩战车上，在月亮下面貌似沧桑地点起一根烟吸上一口，一边吐烟圈一边漫不经心地看附近的MM，于是情窦初开的女生们沦陷了一批一批又一批。  
插播一个小八卦，老五安德莉娅曾带年幼的艾俄洛斯和艾欧利亚与四个姐姐聚会，阿米奈尔在小孩子面前点烟，昂贝尔说：“不要吸烟，教坏小孩子怎么办？”阿米奈尔大惊说：“什么？他们还不会吸烟？这怎么行！身为一个男人不会吸烟！”说着抓起艾俄洛斯硬逼他学吸烟，我们都知道艾俄洛斯吸烟时的帅气无人能比，其实，他这是师出名门。还有就是，艾俄洛斯一直觉得阿米奈尔是叔叔不是阿姨，因为阿米奈尔穿着军大衣抽烟的姿势太男性化了，对比身边四个美女，他像个开后宫的——注意，是开后宫的，不是护花使者。  
五姐妹的感情问题  
正值妙龄的少女们自然会有感情问题（哪个妙龄少女不怀春~），圣西尔蔷薇们也不例外。  
首先说说老大，阿米奈尔很花心，看到漂亮女生就忍不住逗一逗，她对女生有很细致的分类，比如，可以上床的，可以交朋友的，可以玩暧昧的，可以远观不要惹麻烦的，还有一个种类是他绝对不会碰的——四个妹妹。因为阿米奈尔太帅了，四个妹妹全都对她抱有好感，有的依赖她，有的欣赏她，有的把她当哥们，有的一心想嫁给她……  
老二昂贝尔是个精明的女人，她认为恋爱根本就是胡扯，爱人比不上她的几个姐妹，她的私生活是个谜，有很多男人追求她，她似乎也跟一些人有男女交往，但在姐们们面前，她说起感情总是一副兴趣缺缺的样子，“工作第一，男人是调剂”是她的生活状态，在感情上，她最在意的就是曾一起出生入死的四个姐妹。  
老三阿格内塔是最正常的女孩，她的恋爱我们在下一部分详细说。漂亮的阿格内塔是很多男生的梦中情人，不过她看起来太冷太傲，没有人敢去和她表白。阿格内塔从性格到感情观都很符合理想，她对爱情、友情、理想都能忠贞不渝，是一个近乎完美又不失人情的女人。顺便说，当年阿米奈尔对阿格内塔心痒痒的，后来成了姐妹，自动收敛感情。  
老四阿维拉深爱阿米奈尔，这姑娘其实很优秀，但因为身边的人过分耀眼，有时候难免自卑。她对阿米奈尔的爱情是一场彻头彻尾的单恋和无可救药的迷恋，阿维拉很善良，不会伤害别人，也不会因为阿米奈尔不爱自己心生怨恨，她只会在阿米奈尔背后难受，比如，这一天阿米奈尔又交了个新女朋友，她就会抱住几个姐妹大哭，偏偏安德莉娅喜欢说风凉话，阿格内塔是个呆子，安慰话总说成一盆冷水，只有昂贝尔情商高，时常风趣地开解阿维拉，于是，阿维拉经常靠在昂贝尔怀里哭，哭到最后会盯着昂贝尔的胸说：“二姐，它们是不是又长大了？太过分了，为什么我没有！”——继续放声大哭。  
老五安德莉娅的故事之前曾经说过，她有个城府深到地府的未婚夫，从七岁那年就开始算计她，直到把她算计成自己的老婆。雅典财团的大管家爱自己的妻子，不过他的表达方式很扭曲，让妻子一直以为他们的婚姻只是政治联姻。安德莉娅另一个感情问题来自克莱因，这个由他一手培养的小学弟对她的依恋曾让她想要离婚（还有个原因是老公太冷淡），不过，雅典财团的大管家是不会坐视这种局面的，三下两下就打消了妻子的念头。（这一段也可以参看纵夏焚秋的BG番外）  
在五姐妹中间，阿米奈尔和老二看上去像一对情侣，总是眉来眼去，随时随地都能来个KISS，对老三，阿米奈尔连碰都不敢碰，只是言语占点便宜，因为阿格内塔气质太高贵了……对老四，阿米奈尔敬而远之，她虽然很喜欢阿维拉，但对阿维拉的感情觉得无可奈何，她说过：“我知道阿维拉是这个世界上最爱我的人，但人生的悲剧在于，最爱自己的，往往不是自己最爱的。”对老五安德莉娅，她们的感情更像兄弟，表现为阿米奈尔泡妞安德莉娅泼冷水。阿米奈尔经常调戏几个妹妹，于是，所谓“圣西尔蔷薇”，怎么看怎么都像“阿米奈尔的后宫”。  
奉送一个小四格：  
阿米奈尔花痴地看着身材一级棒的昂贝尔，痛心地说：可惜，是妹妹。  
阿米奈尔深情地看着相貌一流的阿格内塔，流着泪说：可惜，这个也是妹妹。  
阿米奈尔呆滞地看着一头短发的安德莉娅：这个其实也不错，唉，还是妹妹。  
安德莉娅（指）：那个呢？  
阿米奈尔发抖地看着非常可爱对她露出灿烂笑容的阿维拉，喃喃自语：还好这个是妹妹。  
艾俄洛斯的手枪  
说一说阿格内塔的恋爱故事，她的男朋友是一位温和老实的学长，是个超强神枪手。神枪手有个好朋友叫凯库勒（有没有人记得他了？25章曾经出现的凯库勒警官。）  
当年，凯库勒喜欢阿格内塔，但阿格内塔看上去太难追了，神枪手主动对好友说：“追女生必须要大胆，你不敢说？我帮你说！”然后，神枪手主动接近阿格内塔。  
在神枪手眼里，阿格内塔这种看上去高傲的女孩根本不适合当女朋友，接触后却发现，阿格内塔很单纯，很温柔，很重感情，很好很好很好，然后，他动心了。  
阿格内塔呢，这位可怜的大美人阿格内塔从来没被人追过（！），突然有个长得不错性格不错能力不错的人凑过来，她也动心了。  
可怜的凯库勒看出了二人的感情，没让兄弟为难，主动当了炮灰。得到了其他四朵蔷薇由衷的同情。  
神枪手和阿格内塔火速订婚，感情一天比一天好，因为，他们志同道合——都是神枪手。他们的话题的约会地点永远是射击场，幻想的未来生活永远是每天在一起比赛射击。  
拉美爆发战争的时候，神枪手参军，后来战死，临终把自己的手枪托付给凯库勒，让他转交给阿格内塔，这是一把金色手枪，上面有字母A，是他名字的首字母，恰好也是阿格内塔的名字首字母，从此，阿格内塔对这把手枪爱若性命。  
未婚夫去世，阿格内塔大受打击，但阿格内塔是那种不善表达的人，从不把伤心露在外面。  
昂贝尔说，阿格内塔从不表露感情，她的感情却是最深的。在这个过程中，凯库勒一直默默地陪伴她，直到她毕业回瑞典。  
凯库勒很想追求阿格内塔，又直到阿格内塔是个死心眼，自己很难得到机会，其他四朵蔷薇总是鼓励他，让他大胆一点，放手去追，她们不愿看到阿格内塔一直活在过去，也相信凯库勒是最理解阿格内塔，可以给阿格内塔幸福的人。凯库勒认为这个时候去追求阿格内塔，有落井下石的嫌疑，他希望给阿格内塔和自己一个缓冲期。  
在神枪手去世三年后，凯库勒终于下定对阿格内塔表白，就在这个时候，瑞典内乱开始，阿格内塔牺牲。她至死都不知道凯库勒对她的感情。  
那把刻有A字母的金色手枪，作为阿格内塔的遗物，辗转到了安德莉娅手里，安德莉娅把它作为礼物送给艾俄洛斯，希望大儿子做一个像阿格内塔那样的人。这把手枪也被艾俄洛斯视为宝物。此外，凯库勒警官至今未婚，感情状况不明。  
阿米奈尔与阿黛拉  
但凡花心的人，遇到真命天子都要倒霉，参见遇到克莱因的亨德尔。当阿米奈尔遇到阿黛拉，她叱咤一时的风头算是到了尽头。  
蔷薇们毕业后（安德莉娅因故留级，实际毕业的只有四个），有一次集体参加舞会，五个人正在角落里继续她们一贯的冷言冷语，对贵族熟稔的昂贝尔说到了今天舞会邀请的对象，然后说到阿黛拉，阿米奈尔玩世不恭地说这种缝缝补补的女人有什么谈论的价值，昂贝尔笑着说你小心啊这么说的人最后都会爱上她的，阿米奈尔对自己极其吹嘘一番，证明自己对阿黛拉看都不会看上一眼。  
正在这时，会唱变得十分安静，阿黛拉走了进来，昂贝尔等人一回头：阿米奈尔不见了。再一张望，身穿笔挺军服的阿米奈尔已经到了阿黛拉面前，邀请她跳舞，昂贝尔刚想骂两句，却发现阿维拉眼泪汪汪，阿维拉说，这次阿米奈尔来真的了，她再也没有机会了。  
阿米奈尔第一眼看到阿黛拉就认栽了，她完全没想到世界上会有这么完美的女人，于是缠着阿黛拉用各种手段追个没完没了，阿黛拉一生中不知应付了多少人的追求，她认为自己的性向一直很正常，手法一直很丰富，但这个帅气的小姑娘太棘手了，而且，的确太帅了，她从来没遇到过这种类型，难免有点动心。  
像阿黛拉这样的女人，非常清楚自己要什么，适合什么，她打定主意拒绝，可是阿米奈尔太缠人了，而且所有追求手段都不惹人反感，最后阿黛拉没办法，做了一件自己从未对任何人做的事——将自己的年龄告诉了阿米奈尔，可是年龄差吓不倒圣西尔老大，她知道后的第一反应是把阿黛拉往房间拖（……）  
阿黛拉的人生经历坎坷得过了头，早就不相信爱情，和阿米奈尔在一起的时候，她很矛盾。更重要的是，阿米奈尔本质是个军人，阿黛拉根本就不是个好人，圣西尔老大为了阿黛拉，完全抛弃了自己的原则立场，最后昂贝尔对她说：“我已经不认识你了，你还认识你自己吗？”  
关于她们的关系，阿黛拉承认，她一生只爱过两个人，其中一个就是阿米奈尔。（提醒：另一个不是哈伦威德，不是。）  
预言和结局  
圣西尔五蔷薇结识后，安德莉娅通过自己的私人关系，找世界著名灵媒（或者说头号乌鸦嘴？）阿德莎为她们占卜，阿德莎私下告诉安德莉娅，五个人中，只有她一个人拥有超好的运气，其余的都会死于非命。  
事实的发展印证了阿德莎的预言，四朵蔷薇先后去世，只有安德莉娅在经历一系列变故后，明白了丈夫的真心，拥有了满意的职业和幸福的家庭，安德莉娅认为自己不是一个人活着，她是在用五个人的标准要求自己。  
阿米奈尔主张个性自由，强调想做什么一定要去做，所以，安德莉娅推掉了财团的工作，投身警界（也多亏了老公的理解和支持）；  
昂贝尔最重视工作，安德莉娅成为名震一时的女警；  
阿格内塔最重视理想，安德莉娅要求自己在任何时候都不违背圣西尔蔷薇的原则和良知；  
阿维拉最重视爱情和家庭，安德莉娅要求自己的爱情纯洁无垢，家庭美满和睦，尽力做一个好妻子，好母亲。  
安德莉娅极尽所能地让自己完美，因为“不论有多辛苦，我都要把世界上所有幸福抓在手中，让死去的四个姐姐和我一起体会。”


	17. 邓尼茨医生的贤内助：薄荷姑娘的故事

这个人物离学派故事十万八千里。可选择性翻看。  
世界三大名医最小的那个，邓尼茨的女朋友  
现任雅典娜公学院高中部舞蹈教师。  
年初就想写的，一直拖到现在，不好意思啊，某位姑娘。

薄荷，是24世纪一位很有名气的女舞者，她是混血儿，父亲是中国人，薄荷就是她的名字。这女孩从小学习芭蕾，梦想是成为出色的芭蕾舞者。  
在幼儿舞蹈班，薄荷遇到生命中至关重要的两个人，一个我们叫做男A，一个叫做女B，A是个聪明英俊文雅跳舞特别好的男孩，是所有女生的梦中情人（包括薄荷），B和薄荷一样是混血儿，一样喜欢A，不同的是，她比清秀的薄荷更漂亮，家境也好上不知多少倍。  
薄荷从小就是一个认真努力的女孩，一次演出，薄荷通过选拔当上了女主角，B也想当女主角，就对薄荷威逼利诱让她交出女主位置，倔强的薄荷不同意，一来她有实力，二来男主角正是她喜欢的A。演出顺利开始顺利结束，那是薄荷唯一一次作为主角和A搭档，赢得所有观众的喝彩。从此，不甘认输的B对薄荷产生了无法消除的敌意和竞争意识，从此视薄荷为眼中钉。  
幼儿时代就在薄荷对未来对爱情的美好憧憬中结束，他们三个人一起进入东方学院。  
东方学院这个地方，卧虎藏龙，有校训曰：穷山恶水，泼妇渣男，啊不对，德水泽山普智兼仁，在如此优良传统的熏陶下，B很快就成了有名的彪悍校花，这位B姑娘大小姐脾气，但为人爽朗慷慨，很多人喜欢，她对朋友也不错，对同学也很好，唯独看薄荷不顺眼，总要想方设法阻碍薄荷的好事，每当薄荷有了演出女主角的机会，B就会动用一切关系将女主角变成自己。再说A，在从小学到高中漫长的十年时光里，A明白了B和薄荷都喜欢自己，他呢，既喜欢薄荷的温柔善良还有舞蹈才能，又觉得B热情美丽，还有个有钱有势的家……他一直试图脚踏两船，他渐渐在渣男的道路上越走越远，到了大学，在B的压力下，他拒绝了薄荷选择了能给他提供更好发展的B，于是，他成了名副其实的渣男。  
而这位薄荷姑娘，一直被排挤，她也渐渐变得强悍，可惜就像亨德尔所说，好女人和坏男人总是成对出现，薄荷姑娘死心眼，始终放不开脚踏两船的渣男，她有机会去其他舞团，最后还是因为想和A同台，选择了和A一样的舞团，然后继续被B排挤。A呢，和B订婚后依然对薄荷念念不忘，三个人的关系一直纠结。


	18. 影帝与文豪、阿黛拉和她的朋友们

哈伦威德•琼尼，世纪影帝，在诸多领域取得巨大成功的天才，在全球各地拥有数不清的粉丝，官方统计的后援会多达几万个，人气从未衰退。  
菲克瑞斯•弗托普洛斯，雅典文豪，以天马行空的文字、正直的个性、激辩的语言、传奇的人生闻名于世，被誉为24世纪的人文寄托。  
影帝与文豪曾为校友（从未见面），影帝是大文豪两岁的学长，影帝经常在各种场合用赞美的语言表达他对学弟的欣赏和喜爱。  
一开始，影帝与文豪没有交集，可以理解为他们根本不认识。大约在他们快要进入而立之年的时候，影帝说他突然发现了一个惊世天才，这个人在文学上如此有才华，以致“以我对艺术的良知与鉴赏力，我要尽自己的一切努力，让弗托普洛斯不被埋没！”（阿黛拉心底默默吐槽：其实，弗托普洛斯小朋友成名比你至少早了十年。）  
在任何时候，影帝都不会放过赞美文豪的机会。  
比如，去一个艺术展，看到门口龙飞凤舞的题字，他说：“不知道这是哪一位艺术家的手笔，遒劲有力，很少能看到这样的字迹。”主人告知：“这是我请文豪弗托普洛斯先生写的。”影帝立刻露出钦佩的神色对记者们大声称赞：“原来弗托普洛斯先生写字这样好！真是人不可貌相！”  
比如，在一个上流贵族云集的派对上，贵妇们说起弗托普洛斯，很多人以和他谈过恋爱为荣，因为他是个非常有个性又特别的情人，当有人对影帝说到：“弗托普洛斯先生真受欢迎！”影帝立刻用理解加钦佩的神色对那些最爱传播小道消息的小姐和先生说：“在个人魅力上，我远远不如弗托普洛斯先生，他总能激发女性心中最深切的同情与怜爱！”  
比如，文豪的新书要发售了，这一消息刚刚传开，影帝立刻在一个大型公开活动中力挺他“最尊重的文学家”：“我希望我的每一位影迷都去买弗托普洛斯先生的新书，让他成为销售榜上的第一名！对于一个如此优秀的作者，我们有义务帮助他！”（每一次新书发售，影帝都要来这么一次。）  
比如，文豪在哪个国家惹了事，如果这件事惹大了，造成了全球范围内的热议，影帝就会在这个时候施施然的出现，在公开场合表态他支持文豪的做法，并动用自己的关系和影响保护文豪平安离开那个国家。他甚至说过：“唉，我真希望弗托普洛斯先生来拉美，我会给他准备最好的别墅，最安全的写作环境，最舒心的的生活，我甚至可以把我的私人图书馆赠送给他！”  
面对这一切，文豪从未回应，从不感谢，他拒绝对影帝发表任何评论，没有人知道这是为什么。

真相：  
阿黛拉：听说你又欺负弗托普洛斯小朋友了？  
哈伦威德：我在赞美、保护、疼爱他。  
阿黛拉：其实，他算不上你的情敌，我认为你没有处处针对他的必要。  
哈伦威德：怎么会，我和他没有任何关系。  
阿黛拉：那么你的行为代表什么？  
哈伦威德：代表我看他不顺眼。  
阿黛拉：看到你这个样子，叶莲娜小朋友应该会高兴。  
哈伦威德：关她什么事。

阿黛拉的朋友们（关于《三公主预言》的一点补充）

阿黛拉与哈伦威德  
曾经是情人关系，现在是暧昧关系，一直是非敌非友、互不招惹的关系。他们对彼此有真心的欣赏，又从未放下戒备和提防。

阿黛拉与弗托普洛斯  
阿黛拉很欣赏文豪，但她不是那种欣赏一个人就一定要结识的女人，直到她目睹哈伦威德数次“赞美、保护、疼爱”弗托普洛斯后，怀着“女性最深切的同情与怜爱”认识了他，喝过几次茶，偶尔通通电话，因为“和他聊天很有趣，他的想法永远与众不同。”

阿黛拉与阿特里耶  
阿特里耶不是阿黛拉的美容医生，阿特里耶的儿子史比格尔才是。二人本来素不相识，后来阿特里耶得知儿子在阿黛拉手里，主动认识阿黛拉，发现儿子跟着阿黛拉很合适，于是没再管过儿子（……），他承认自己欠了阿黛拉一个很大的人情，相信阿黛拉会好好利用这个“人情”。

阿黛拉与史比格尔  
罗德岛的“生命真相”场地被扫荡后，史比格尔被哈伦威德带到拉美，和米斯特拉维斯、乌尔德他们一起住在哈伦威德的大城堡里，生活……不说也罢。一次阿黛拉去哈伦威德家作客，无意中看到史比格尔，而史比格尔一看到这个女人，就有没来由的信任感，投给她求救的眼神，阿黛拉不知出于什么考虑，从哈伦威德那要走了史比格尔。从此史比格尔一心一意跟随阿黛拉，他唯一能记住的人只有阿黛拉。

阿黛拉与亨德尔  
《纵夏焚秋》里阿黛拉与亨德尔有多次互动。

阿黛拉与迪斯、修罗  
相识于威尼斯的“相亲宴”上，互相欣赏。（番外《笔直的威尼斯》）


	19. 大冒险与告白

一日，迪斯、加隆、米罗三人一边喝酒一边玩真心话大冒险，他们的冒险题目题目分别是“向你手机通讯录上的第十三个联系人告白”、“向你手机通讯录上的第三个联系人告白”、“向你手机通讯录上的第一个联系人告白”。  
翻开通讯录，迪斯看到了撒加的名字，加隆看到艾俄洛斯，米罗看到艾欧利亚。他们三个人谁也不愿服输，又觉得极其肉麻地告白一番，看到对方目瞪口呆的表情是件有趣且值得回味的事，而且还能比较一下各自的告白功力和男性魅力，于是，他们相互怂恿挖苦着，并各自拿出一百欧元做赌注，开始了告白的历程。

迪斯的遭遇如下：他走进撒加的办公室，撒加正拿着手机发短信，听完迪斯信口拈来的可以哄骗十三到六十三岁女性的甜言蜜语后，露出了沉思的表情。然后颇为忧郁地注视迪斯，缓缓点头说：“果然是这样。”迪斯大骇，撒加用理解与宽容的口吻表明他了解自己的魅力，也知道迪斯对自己长久以来的爱慕，但他还是觉得迪斯和修罗更为合适。  
“等等！你从哪儿看出我看上你了？”迪斯已经被这种厚颜无耻惊呆了，早就忘了自己的游戏初衷。撒加开始头头是道地逐一列举迪斯对他表达好感的123456789条理由，包括难得一见的忠诚、自始至终的崇拜、无微不至的保护……迪斯连滚带爬地出了办公室。  
外面米罗和加隆问：“怎么样？”  
迪斯：“恶心死我了！钱给你们了！”  
没到五分钟，迪斯又被撒加叫到办公室布置任务，迪斯表示他不想出远门，好不容易的休息时间他必须和修罗在一起，撒加按下手机。  
“多好的告白，给修罗听听吧？”撒加一边听迪斯信誓旦旦的告白，一边对迪斯微笑。  
迪斯出门先和提出游戏的米罗打了一架，然后恨恨不已地前往撒加指定的目的地。

加隆的遭遇如下：告白。刚下车的艾俄洛斯缓缓地看了他一眼，拿出一根烟，示意加隆点烟。加隆连忙从艾俄洛斯口袋里掏出打火机。艾俄洛斯说：“暂时先不说性别和乱伦问题。存折拿出来我看看。”“存折？”“一个男人存折上没有小数点前七位数，竟然有胆量和别人告白？你脸皮有多厚？”“……”艾俄洛斯一边抽烟一边数落，加隆咬牙切齿却没法反驳，半根烟的功夫，艾俄洛斯说烦了，把剩下的烟给了加隆，扬长而去。  
迪斯表示心理有点平衡。  
加隆表示至少他得到一个打火机，能卖不少钱。  
米罗表示你们都是废物。

米罗给卡妙打了个电话，明确备案。  
慢条斯理地洗澡换衣服买花，施施然进入体育部办公室，告白。  
艾欧利亚：“你是不是在玩大冒险游戏？”  
外面的加隆和迪斯窃笑。  
米罗郑重其事地摇头，表示没有这回事。然后，在艾欧利亚的目瞪口呆之下沉痛地讲述自己对艾欧利亚源远流长的单恋，从入学开始一直讲到此时此刻，最后抓着艾欧利亚的手说：“本来我已经死心了，但是，我发现你也喜欢我，那么我们理应在一起。”  
“啊？”  
整整三天，米罗不断用甜言蜜语给艾欧利亚灌输他们二人的“爱情经历”，主要观点如下：  
一、艾欧利亚只是常规思维的受害者，以为自己喜欢女孩；  
二、艾欧利亚的初恋是撒加，可惜撒加只把他当弟弟；  
三、艾欧利亚和他一见钟情；  
四、艾欧利亚用自己三分之二以上的课余时间和他黏在一起，这不是友情；  
五、艾欧利亚和他不需要语言的默契，那就是情人间的心有灵犀；  
六、卡妙？备胎而已，谁也取代不了艾欧利亚的地位，已经分了；  
七、魔铃？纯属心理暗示，反问为什么你有事从来不找她而是找我商量；  
八、“问问你自己，放学后最想做的是不是去天蝎宫找我？假日时候是不是最喜欢坐我的车兜风？需要帮忙第一个想的是谁？想要吃喝玩乐第一个想的是谁？和谁最能心无芥蒂说出所有心里话？你还真以为朋友会这样？你对哪个朋友有这种感觉？动动脑吧宝贝！”  
九、“同性有什么？普天下的人都知道阿基琉斯最爱的人是谁，你既然崇拜阿基琉斯，为什么不能像他一样坦然面对自己的感情？”  
十、雅典允许同性婚姻，未来一片光明；  
十一、两边家长他负责搞定；  
十二、他的赚钱能力，可以保证艾欧利亚心无旁骛踢足球，甚至可以直接组建个球队；  
十三、他愿意一直等；  
……………………  
艾欧利亚经历了目瞪口呆，婉言拒绝，拳打脚踢，见到米罗就跑，半夜被噩梦惊醒，反复思考米罗的歪理邪说……最后卡妙实在看不下去，告知真相。  
艾欧利亚毫不留情地揍了米罗一顿。  
迪斯表示，你还能再不是东西一点吗？  
加隆表示，艾欧利亚这个目标太简单，他只给50欧元。  
（未完不续，接下来的事情请脑补）


	20. 关于第三部出场次数的统计

有勤快姑娘做了第三部学派人物的出场统计，首先看数据：  
米罗：3447  
卡妙：3033  
撒加：2985  
阿布罗狄：2888  
穆：2529  
沙加：2005  
迪斯：1945  
艾欧利亚：1458  
修罗：1190  
艾俄洛斯：983  
加隆：824  
亚尔迪：656

然后请各位发表感想：

加隆：我不是你们雅典学派的！  
米罗：那就走开。各位好我是米罗，从今以后请叫我雅典学派男一号，货真价实如假包换碾压式的胜利，有人反对？最有说服力的东西就是数据，反对无效！  
迪斯：别美了，你就是个打酱油的。  
米罗：你嫉妒吗，配角？  
迪斯：谁像你们俩似的，平时说句话上次床都晒出来博存在感，你们这第一第二就是靠炒隐私炒出来的！  
米罗：配角，这种坦荡自然亲切是主角才有的待遇，你不懂。  
沙加：客观的说，任何一个敢于把父亲母亲、男友宠物、老师朋友、爱好特长等等东西逐一拿出来过场的人，都可能成为第一名，他还奉送了家里的一座岛给反派随便炸。  
米罗：配角，即使你一哭二闹也不能使自己的位置排在更前面一点，即使您家那位拽了四个未婚妻和两只熊猫出场也不能改变劣势，这时候你们需要做的是检讨自己的魅力，而不是眼红他人的成就，降低自己灵魂的高度，明白？  
穆：米罗，你和卡妙都排在了会长大人前面。  
米罗：伪君子，即使是会长也必须尊重事实不是吗？  
撒加：不奇怪，首领行动之前，总会派两个小兵在前面探路。  
艾俄洛斯：别装了，直接找作者谈谈吧。  
撒加：懒得谈，转告她，没看过原著就别写了。  
迪斯（嘟囔）：原著出场率最高的也不是你但这句话我真的不敢说。  
艾俄洛斯：有主角气质的人不需要在乎出场次数，几个情节就能影响整本书。比如——  
修罗：我。  
迪斯：没错，威尼斯那一章可是第三部的高潮，最后一句更是亮点中的亮点，回味无穷，反观某对打酱油的，（摇头）  
米罗：配角，我理解一个只有面包的穷人把果酱当做无上美味的心情，捧好你的果酱，一个吃大餐的人不会计较你的失礼。  
艾欧利亚：高潮难道不是星星那一章吗？我赞同艾俄洛斯，主角是最有影响力的，不是出场次数最多的！  
米罗：配角，不如你说说“处男”两个字的影响力？你的确靠着这个专有名词获得了如今的出场率，辛苦你了。  
艾欧利亚：你的出场率靠的是什么！有点自知之明行吗！  
米罗：魅力。  
迪斯：呸！  
艾欧利亚：靠前的卡妙、阿布罗狄你们为什么不说话？  
亚尔迪：卡妙认为他做了这么多次白工，很吃亏，正在生气。  
阿布罗狄：感谢神（没排在撒加前面）。  
米罗：你还能再没用点吗？一看就是个配角的命。  
阿布罗狄：我很满足，谢谢。  
迪斯：倒数第一那个，你怎么不抗议？  
亚尔迪：谦让是一种美德。  
修罗：低调是一种修养。  
艾俄洛斯：真正有实力的人不追求名气，因为没必要。  
米罗：自我安慰能力是配角们的必备素质之一。  
迪斯：说起来，副会长，听说你和外部在普教时期，凡事都要争对吗？你对外部排在你前面有何看法？  
沙加：很正常，我又没有四个未婚妻。  
穆：……  
米罗：配角，我认为你要端正自己的态度，明明是你的非人类做派才导致你戏份不如深谙人类心理的伪君子外部！你应该想想同一个学校出来，你为什么这么非人类？  
沙加：很正常，我又没有四个未婚妻。  
穆：……  
修罗：有完没完？不成体统！  
沙加：不成体统？我又没有四个未婚妻。  
穆：……  
迪斯：副会长你就保持这风格，咱们学部能成第四靠的就是整天对会长甜言蜜语加出来的戏份，您只要整天抱怨外部有四个未婚妻，出场次数肯定能位居前三。  
艾欧利亚：相对的，穆的名次会下降到后三，因为他无话可说。  
米罗：配角，你太天真了，四个呢，一人说一句就四句了。  
艾欧利亚：对啊……  
穆：那么让我们来庆祝雅典学派第一号主角诞生吧。  
迪斯：呸！那是他自封的！你也别想转移话题！  
穆：但这的确是值得庆祝的事。  
米罗：的确值得庆祝，虽然我没有四个未婚妻。  
穆：我们不要远离主题。  
迪斯：主题是什么？虽然他出场第一，但他还是没有四个未婚妻？  
穆：……  
亚尔迪：大家不要总说这句话，这不太好。  
米罗、迪斯：这是副会长说的，关我们什么事！  
（未完不知道续不续今天我只是想打字而已）


	21. 原创的姑娘们的爱情

哼哼的明信片照片拍得太漂亮了，忍不住想写点什么。就写写这些卡片上的姑娘吧。

神的姑娘们……  
三个倒霉得难分伯仲的神的公主。  
一个与相爱的人不在一个时代；  
一个会为爱的人牺牲性命；  
一个终身无法与相爱的人厮守。  
夕阳公主阿德莎的出镜率还是挺高的，在百万城市里她还会再次出现；黎明公主朵拉单恋雅典娜公学院的拉斐尔校长，在她十几年的岁月中，始终都在拉斐尔身边，有人问过我校长到底爱不爱朵拉，这个问题……其实校长对感情特别迟钝，他根本不懂爱情到底是什么，他辉煌的一生不是泡在图书馆就是泡在实验室，或者和自己心爱的学生们混在一起，他被学生们念念不忘的绯闻也是与塞廷将军那种“你别怕没养老金我的钱够你花”的不知事实真相究竟如何的令人费解的伟大友谊……但相信他心头始终会有那个朝阳一样纯洁无瑕的少女。至于黑泽公主，以后会写个关于她的小番外，简单叙述她无望又缠绵的爱情。

经得起岁月考验的姑娘们  
玫瑰夫人和蒂娜的女人间的战争旷日持久，早年二人经常抢同一个男人，后来蒂娜与克里斯和好，回归家庭，玫瑰夫人顿时失去了对手，但两个人对彼此的鄙视、嘲讽从未停止。有她们同时出息的宴会一定会闹出乱子。玫瑰夫人对情夫们专制又大方，她按照家族的传统早早与人生下了两个女儿，并用自己的方式关爱着她们的成长。至于孩子们的父亲，那是个谜。玫瑰夫人继承的阿德莱德家有一个庞大精美的博物馆，里边放着历代女主人们的收藏品和她们喜爱的昂贵衣物饰品，每一个讲求时尚或憧憬美丽的女人都会把去这个博物馆参观作为人生必备行程——只有蒂娜除外。  
亚得里亚海的明珠，不老的阿黛拉小姐，此生有两个爱人，男的那个暂时不剧透，女的那个就是圣西尔蔷薇的老大，帅到惨绝人寰的阿米奈尔。先后失去这两个人让她再也提不起爱情的兴趣。不过，最近阿黛拉有了新的追求者，那位记忆只有一天却永远忘不了的史比格尔对阿黛拉的意思越来越明显，不出意外的话，也许她的余生会选择这个青年一起度过……  
剩下两位母亲级别人物都不太懂教育，但也的确用自己的方式努力教育孩子。阿布罗狄感叹撒加“有一个多么好的妈妈”，撒加也许非常希望和爱厄丝面对面谈谈下一代的性格塑造问题，——这两个人其实都不太理会父母。她们的爱情其实都是一见钟情式的，只是有各自的坎坷不如意，结局也截然不同。

圣西尔的姑娘们  
以前在贴吧详细说过，来个地址回顾一下：http://yadianxuepai.blog.sohu.com/184303569.html  
圣西尔蔷薇的老五，实在是一个无比幸运的人。顺便说，因为儿子和邻居家的儿子老是出事故，直接影响这位女警的升迁，多年来，她都在给孩子们收拾烂摊子。

不知如何分类的姑娘们  
莉莉•金的名言是：“没有什么事能够难倒天才少女莉莉•金。”“我可是天才少女莉莉•金。”这个恋兄情结严重的少女暂时只出现在米罗的旅途中，她曾是迪斯和修罗的朋友，今后还会继续出现。她从小被哥哥抚养，哥哥是一个高大万能的形象，她的愿望就是有一天让哥哥迷恋自己，可惜，哥哥对她避若蛇蝎，她的爱情毫无前途。  
被修罗戏称为“双胞D罩杯”的维也纳姊妹花在外公的疼爱下成长，她们的母亲高兴了就派专机把她们抓到雅典，不高兴了就派专车把她们扔到雅典机场，这件事从她们六岁一直持续到十六岁。这对相亲相爱的双胞胎如镜子的两面密不可分，无法想象她们会各自嫁人。  
毒舌的女主持人索菲看什么都不顺眼，冷嘲热讽是她的处世态度。这位大小姐的父亲总在换情妇，索菲可谓尝尽苦头，所以对男人有与生俱来的敌意。所有追求她的人被拒绝不算，还要被彻头彻尾地挖苦一番，但她家大业大，追求者仍然络绎不绝，让她对“男人本性”更加失望。  
最近，她又多了一位追求者，这位追求者将校庆抽中的太空体验卡送给她做为表白，邀请她一起去太空双人旅行。她习惯性地将对方讽刺一番，但早已熟悉她的毒舌的老搭档（已被她骂了三年）毫无压力。一天三顿骂也不能让对方退缩，索菲头疼地希望不知去哪里执行任务的老熟人阿布罗狄赶快回来，她第一次想和阿布罗狄谈谈如何拒绝一个有诚意的追求者（也许是该不该答应一个有诚意的追求者）。  
“泼妇首席”菲莉亚，明目张胆的搞三人行，却能让两个老公专心致志始终如一，高中部的另类传奇，现在她从事环保事业和慈善事业，两个老公是她的左右手。一次宴会，她刚巧看到叶莲娜，出于后辈对校园再造者的敬仰和关心，她反复劝导叶学姐赶紧找两个或三个男人，把叶校长惊得目瞪口呆，还没回家就开始上网查高中部现状，心惊胆战地想高中部究竟变成了什么样子……  
火辣热情的莫妮卡是第十七届雅典学派体育部长加西亚的养女，也是加西亚最喜欢的学生，加西亚死后，她继承了养父的遗产。她完全继承了养父的性格特征，从不把感情外露。加西亚很少有情绪表达，莫妮卡则是任何时候都显得大大咧咧。哈基姆和加西亚的友谊N年如一日，表现在哈基姆隔三差五给加西亚打电话汇报今天吃了什么昨天做了什么，有一次说到自己的孙子小哈基姆总是胡乱谈网恋遇不到好女孩，问加西亚能不能介绍个靠谱的姑娘，加西亚说他有一个养女非常不错（注意，这个时候这俩小家伙只有七八岁）。然后，互换了照片，家长询问孩子有没有兴趣，小哈基姆嫌弃莫妮卡不够黑，莫妮卡嫌弃哈基姆眼睛太大像不懂事的傻妞，两个人隔着网络尽情地对骂一番将对方拉黑。若干年后，他们相聚在雅典娜公学院，早就忘了当年这一段相亲往事。至于这两个人后来有没有发展，看缘分吧。

瑞典的姑娘们  
任性可爱的ROS是在番外《非红》里出现的，地址：http://blog.sohu.com/people/!eWFkaWFueHVlcGFpQHNvaHUuY29t/100445569.html  
“Ros，瑞典语，玫瑰，终我一生，最喜欢的花朵。洁白的皮肤，漆黑的眼睛，身上的红裙子。  
这是我所知道的，最温柔的颜色。”  
虽然对ROS姑娘有点残忍，但感激和内疚真的不是恋爱，所以阿布罗狄的初恋真的不是这个女孩……  
即使有可怜的身世坚强的品性令人同情的遭遇也一样极其不讨人喜爱的罗莎琳公主，今天依旧向万能政治动物不断进化中，她心目中自然也有无法取代的初恋般的存在，不过罗莎琳骨子里是一个国家的女王，感情对她来说太奢侈也太没必要了，而她身边那个似乎会永远护卫她的安雅家的二小姐格拉黛丝，却是个把感情和道义放在第一位的人，此刻的她们有相依为命的默契，未来的她们有难以打破的隔膜。  
完全为老公存在的格莱米亚恐怕是另一种意义的“爱情至上”，这种不在乎是非的爱情的确存在，唯一庆幸的就是库斯塔亲王并不是在利用这个爱得不分青红皂白的丫头。

东方学院的姑娘们  
倒霉的被穆和沙加坑害的书薇姑娘，土生土长成都人，才貌双全，辩论队主力，校花，一直很憧憬爱情，即使了解了穆和沙加的真相后依然不改对帅哥的向往，她就是个小花痴。她和亚雷之间对彼此明显的好感却始终没有跨越朋友界限的关系，将是她高中三年大学四年始终想不明白的难题，他们之间总是少了点火花，也许只能等到彼此足够成熟，才能开始正视对自己来说，对方究竟意味着什么。在那之前，书薇还是会对着帅哥花痴，等待她永远不可能来到的梦幻般的爱情，亚雷还是会谈着不着调的爱情，谈着谈着把女朋友谈成好朋友。  
力挽狂澜的叶莲娜似乎一辈子都是一个执拗的少女，她爱的人、在乎的东西、恨的事从来就没变过。她和哈伦威德那点爱恨情仇已经不用多说了，说说她曾考虑过婚姻的另一个男人弗托普洛斯吧。弗托普洛斯相信没有女人能不被他的情书打动，但他在高中时期写给学姐的一封又一封厚厚的诺贝尔文学奖级别的情书，没有起到任何作用。因为叶莲娜是个毫无艺术细胞的“文盲”，她总想问问学弟，“为什么一句话能说清楚，却要写上一百句？”想想当年她绞尽脑汁给哈伦威德写情书，真不知那封情书到底是个什么水平。  
叶莲娜毕业，文豪退学周游四方，其间不断寄明信片，明信片后附加简单易懂的情诗，如此将近十年终于感动了叶学姐，结果订婚当天不幸被哈伦威德看到（这真的只是一个凑巧的不幸，文豪选的那家饭店是哈伦威德的产业，那天从不在意酒店运营的哈伦威德刚好因拍戏住到这酒店，全部都是巧合）。然后，这件婚事在哈伦威德的搅合下告吹，而自始至终，可怜的文豪根本不知道自己为什么被甩。（因为叶校长知道，以文豪的个性，知道原因肯定会毫不犹豫地和哈伦威德对着干，更清楚哈伦威德对待自己的对手有多变态）。憋屈的文豪被甩后继续远游，再也没有联系过学姐（这位先生骨子里相当高傲）。直到很多年以后两个人都老了，才开始恢复联系。  
叶莲娜的忠诚粉丝薄荷姑娘是个芭蕾舞者，现在已经退役，是公学院的高中部的舞蹈指导，与她的医生男友同居，过着平淡却温馨的生活。这位姑娘也不能算学派人物，不过以后应该会写一个关于她的故事。  
严肃认真的卓轲戏份很少，如果今后学派众人去东方学院玩，她会再次出现。卓轲虽然是卓家的嫡系，但并不排斥私生女叶莲娜，反倒因为赞同叶莲娜的教育理念，以及对东方学院的热爱，成了叶校长的亲信。卓轲是个铁杆球迷，所以名不见经传的东方学院足球队在她掌握财政大权后迅速得到了财力物力各种支持，还私人出资请退休的著名教练来做技术指导。那以后东方学院的足球实力显著上升，更是出现了亚雷这样的学生球星。那一年亚雷和艾欧利亚在球场大吵双双被罚下，回来后从不批评学生的卓轲大骂了亚雷五个钟头，最后叶校长亲自出面才让亚雷没饿死在教导室。（当然，吃饭的时候可怜的亚雷还要继续接受沙加的讽刺和书薇的白眼，还有全食堂的人愤怒的指指点点。）

帕米尔的姑娘们  
虽然沙加醋意大发地嘀咕“我又没有四个未婚妻”，但如果把这四个姑娘交给他，他肯定逃婚了事。没有野心却把责任放在第一位的阿玛拉，年少时有一段刻骨铭心的初恋但她迅速长大，嘉措不断闹事只会让她头疼；沉默的巴桑并不喜欢她的角色，但她也没什么反抗意识，有一种“反正是嫁人嫁谁没区别”的觉悟；才让嘎玛如果不在帕米尔肯定会本硕研博博士后一路读到地老天荒。才让嘎玛和穆是这么认识的：才让嘎玛对藏书楼向往已久，但胆子小不敢去，和她关系非常好的巴桑说你怕什么，尽管进去我在外面给你放风。好不容易鼓起勇气进去了，只见那个令人闻风丧胆的帕米尔二号流氓在藏书楼上边喝酒边看书，穆告诉才让嘎玛只管来不用怕，被长老抓到就说是被他逼迫的。此后才让嘎玛提到穆一律称之为“那个好得不得了的大好人”。这姑娘被选为族长夫人后非常开心，一是可以继续喝好朋友巴桑在一起，二是从今以后可以尽情在藏书楼看书。压根没有阿玛拉那种深刻纠结的烦恼。至于德吉梅朵小朋友，“什么？我也要嫁给族长？”“姐姐你偷偷告诉我族长帅不帅？”看到是个帅哥就顺理成章地“初恋”了，她还小，还在过家家……

哈伦威德的姑娘们  
杀人越货小公主，COS首选乌尔德。名字来自北欧命运三女神，小公主喜欢的人当然是简单粗暴不解风情的小王子。还有就是，哈伦威德其实很宠爱这位小公主，只不过他宠爱的方式比较非人类。此外他并不干涉子女恋爱，但子女们却认为这件事绝对不能让他知道——这就是沟通不良产生的不良后果。  
安裴。惊鸿一现的安裴学姐就是个悲剧人物，她在坦塔罗斯自助店打工时候认识了文豪弗托普洛斯，两个人非常投机。安裴恰恰是大文豪最喜欢的那种女人（文豪很风流但最喜欢有圣女感觉的女性，比如，叶莲娜。比如，他见都没见过但心向往之的阿格内塔），如果安裴不去世的话，也许两个人会来一段忘年恋吧。  
没想到哼哼画了海德薇拉，这个人连酱油人物都算不上，只是名字如招贴画一般出现过几次（学派里是在拍卖场上，焚纵里是在罗马）。这个姑娘是个天才女影星，以橙色为象征色，对橙色达到痴迷的程度。哈伦威德唯一的难得的正常人的感情都放在这位姑娘身上（但不是男女之情，而是大哥哥对小妹妹的爱护）。这位姑娘从出道开始就一直遇到各种各样的渣男（例如，前夫在拍卖会上拍卖她穿过的内衣），每一次全心全意的恋爱不是被骗财就是被骗色要不就是借她上位，而她会在人财两空后痛不欲生后，再义无反顾死去活来地投入到下一个追求者的怀抱，渴望与对方长相厮守。

自由海洋的姑娘们  
让雅典学派全员感觉到温暖的里米格小朋友，天性宽容博爱向往自由，优点多得说不完。做为自由海洋的线索人物她会不断地出现，至于她的爱情，第四部结束的时候会有交代。  
和双面人马斯特谈恋爱的御姐娜嘉是个蕾丝控，所有衣物都需要蕾丝，就算打擂台也不忘蕾丝。艺术生娜嘉梦想成为雨伞艺术家。关于爱情，她和马斯特是邻居，从小就发现马斯特为人善良，而且马斯特还曾经英雄救美救过娜嘉（不过，恐怕只有不走寻常路的艺术家才有勇气跟马斯特恋爱吧）。撒加等人劫持车子去亚特兰蒂斯后，娜嘉一直在警局录口供，根本来不及跟马斯特互诉衷肠，而她接下来的命运，就是在狡猾的克劳德的诡计下加入梦之队。  
还有这位圣女欧蕾，剧透一下吧，有一天穆真的和这位圣女见面了，回来后大家问他圣女怎么样，穆难得地露出一个痛苦的表情说：“你们可以叫她小罗莎琳。”可想而知除了加隆所有人都发出哀嚎与呻吟。欧蕾是个难缠的对手，但和罗莎琳其实完全不一样，她是第四部故事的重要存在，至于她的爱情——她还小，而且她是倒霉的不能谈恋爱的圣女。  
今日闲聊到此结束，顺便贴个明信片购买地址：http://item.taobao.com/item.htm?_u=c247ig9151b&id=39376910973，下周再见吧~~

格莱米亚和库斯塔亲王相识相爱的经过（2014-06-29）  
格莱米亚是安雅家的女儿，是位勇敢的贵族小姐，军校毕业后在皇家卫队担任女护卫，但经常被上司刁难。库斯塔亲王偶尔看到她觉得欣赏，就将她调去了自己的部队。  
后来瑞典政局混乱，库斯塔亲王的妻子儿女被人暗杀。在他冷静调查的时候，格莱米亚觉得这个男人太冷静了，很可怕。后来无意中发现他其实很怀念自己的妻子，于是有了改观，做为亲王的护卫。两个人经历过很多生死考验，才走到一起。  
格莱米亚就是典型的爱情至上主义者，老公下地狱她也会跟着去。所以库斯塔亲王后来的每一个伤天害理的行为，都有格莱米亚的参与。她的眼睛里只有老公。库斯塔亲王一死，她根本没想过争权夺利保住地位，一门心思想报仇。  
此外，她是阿格内塔最尊敬的上司，罗莎琳的侍女格拉黛丝的姐姐。艾俄洛斯将她视为仇人；克莱因说她是军界败类。  
“万一我死了，你的痛苦应该显得既平静又尊贵”——这首歌（《痴心浊水》）的题记很像库斯塔会说的话，因为瑞典的王室成员尽管都很假大空，但有个共同的特点就是特别在乎自己的尊严和风度。还有库斯塔亲王还是挺爱格莱米亚的。  
库斯塔亲王和第一任妻子感情也很好，每天都在夕阳下下一局西洋棋。和格莱米亚在一起，这个习惯继续。有时候他会亲自下厨给妻子煮汤喝。此外不花心，很疼爱妻子。  
库斯塔和格莱米亚死后，瑞典局势不是三足鼎立，而是米尔格兰姆亲王拉着菲利王子，罗森亲王想找罗莎琳合作，仍然是一片混乱。今后学派众人会有机会去瑞典亲身体验亲王皇子公主卫队科学家等人的……那是一段想象不到的经历。


	22. 猜猜学派众人房间谁最乱

由来：suixinsuiyuan：回复@寻找北极以北:生日快乐！我给你编个小番外吧。你猜猜学派众人房间谁最乱？

耐脏乱程度最高：最接近神的沙加，直接住进猪圈都不会眨眼。房间不乱，因为有居家好男人穆在熏陶。

房间乱：  
修罗，不管房间。迪斯抗议，于是两人抽签决定每周谁收拾。  
艾欧利亚，典型青春男孩，总被他妈骂。  
撒加，他的洁癖表现在不喜欢别人碰他东西而不是把房间收拾得纤尘不染，房间经常乱得让人难以忍受，然后撒加闲下来会自己收拾得非常整洁。  
加隆和他不一样，不会把房间弄乱也不会自己动手收拾。  
阿布罗狄，不太理会房间问题，从小就是别人收拾。  
米罗只比他好一点。

极其干净家务能力好：  
卡妙，会照顾自己也会照顾人。  
亚尔迪，科维纳医生和蕾雅都比较注意居住品质。  
艾俄洛斯，干练管家。

进到修罗房间，到处是垃圾和刀，那些宝贵的刀就像垃圾一样到处扔。进入和穆分手之后的沙加房间，时而他想起旧日习惯，很干净；时而他打游戏，就是垃圾场。进会长房间，一个很干净的垃圾场。小偷进到这三人房间，不太容易找到想偷的东西。

完。手机打的乱七八糟将就看吧。生日快乐。


	23. 学生时代喜好问卷回答回礼（纯属胡扯，与实际正文番外无关，不外传）

苏苏的问题（2015-04-17）  
一  
A.在你的小学时代，在你的班级，最/比较受欢迎的学生是怎样一个/一些人？  
B.小学时代，你所知道的最让人反感或轻视、嘲笑的学生有哪些特点？  
C.你最讨厌的小学同学是怎样的人？最喜欢的呢？

二  
A.初中阶段，在你的班级，最/比较受欢迎的学生是怎样一个/一些人？  
B.初中阶段，你所知道的最让人反感或让人轻视、嘲笑的学生有哪些特点？  
C.你最看不顺眼的初中同学和最喜欢的初中同学各是怎样的人？

三  
A.高中阶段，在你的班级，最/比较受欢迎的学生是怎样一个/一些人？  
B.高中阶段，你所知道的最让人反感或轻视、嘲笑的学生有哪些特点？  
C.你最讨厌的高中同学是怎样的人？最喜欢的呢？

四  
在小学到高中毕业阶段，有没有人让你确切地感觉到“这个人真早熟”？具体让你有这种感觉的事情是什么？

五  
在这几个阶段，你觉得哪个时间段的感情（一切形式的感情）最真实可靠？

给书薇的答题礼物（2015-04-17）  
谢谢薇薇！  
顺手RPG一下

亚雷：你最讨厌的人有什么特征？  
书薇：只有两点，一是小心眼，二是幼稚！  
亚雷：那你为什么还喜欢那两个人？  
书薇：什么？  
亚雷：你难道不觉得他们的所有竞争都是因为小心眼，所有对立行为都很幼稚？  
书薇：但是他们是长得又高又帅又漂亮的资·优·生！  
亚雷：……  
书薇：你有什么话可说？  
亚雷：看脸的时代从没有过去，也永远不会过去。

给红毛的答题礼物（2015-04-18）  
谢谢红毛  
随手编

红毛：你问这些是什么意思？好吧，既然这不是秘密，我可以告诉你，在我们的启蒙教育阶段，最让人讨厌的是乌鸦，它不合群，凤凰，它随便钻一个地方就能睡觉，从来不好好学习，夜莺，它总是在看言情小说。  
红毛：到了初等教育阶段，最不受欢迎的当然是罗琳和水手，它们总是结伴去打架，我？不，我只是在它们势单力孤的时候帮忙，我的本意并不是打架，我不承认自己是流氓。在这个阶段，乌鸦成了班上的学习委员，它写作文尤其好，因为它的作文上永远有“XX说过”这样的字眼，老师说它阅读面广。一篇作文一百句话有九十九句是名人说的。老实说我不明白它的作文哪儿好。  
红毛：这个阶段蜂鸟特别爱找存在感，它是团支书，总拉着我们没入团的鸟谈话，让我们端正人生态度树立远大理想，我们看到它就想跑，但它还会打小报告，我们不敢跑。它的谈话有早饭谈话，中饭谈话还有晚饭谈话，以及彻夜谈话，后来我们班的鸟都在它的谈话下不断写入团申请书，最后都成了光荣的团员。  
红毛：这个阶段我们初步有了民主概念，选班长的时候，老师让每个人发表演讲，然后不记名投票，小K和鸵鸟的演讲最受欢迎，但鸵鸟总跟在老师屁股后溜须拍马，我们都烦它，所以票都投给了小K。  
红毛：乌鸦？到了中等教育阶段，它整天神神叨叨，说着我们都听不懂的话。哲学？哈哈，它给隔壁女生写情书写了50多片叶子结果人家说看不懂的事我还记得呢！你问后来怎么样？它说那女生肤浅没格调呗！最后还不是我们三个当坏人调戏那女生，他冲出来英雄救美才让那女生死心塌地。别提这事了，他可真没爪软，把我们三个啄得三天起不来床，有他这么对兄弟的吗？靠！  
红毛：鹦鹉受没受欺负？谁欺负它啊，一点成就感都没有。老师还号召全班帮助它改口吃呢。我们每人负责一周一学期排下来，结果它把骂人的话说得特顺溜，这什么品质啊！你说是因为骂人的话简短？也有可能。你说我们为什么总说骂人的话？你说呢！  
红毛：别提凤凰了，最烦的就是它，总装睡觉然后考试考最高分。  
红毛：青鸟啊，他从小就受欢迎，被女生称为小暖男，喜欢安慰别人，当然没人跟他恋爱，他不论跟谁告白人家都说只把他当弟弟疼爱，他还把爱情幸福当做鸟生目标之一。后来乌鸦把女朋友甩了，他安慰人家，那女生空虚寂寞之下竟然表示可以和他交往看看，结果不到三天就把他踹了，说不爱带孩子。  
红毛：我们的事三十年也说不完，今天就说这里吧。

给ROS的答题礼物（2015-04-19）  
谢谢布哥儿，随手编：

ROS：这位姐姐，欢迎你来到天堂，你没有单恋我的未婚夫吧？  
安裴：你的未婚夫是？  
ROS：你们部长啊！  
安裴：没有，我喜欢年纪比我大的。  
ROS：那我可以和你做朋友！  
安裴：……

ROS：我的未婚夫阿布罗狄，他小的时候就是一个爱学习的大帅哥，他又聪明又受欢迎，最让我感动的是，他根本不理会其他女孩子，只跟我说话！  
安裴：这不像是部长会做的事。  
ROS：是真的！是真的！他真的只跟我说话！  
安裴：他说了什么？  
ROS：‘ROS，你安静一点。’他经常说这句话！他一直希望自己的未婚妻的所有行为都符合淑女的身份，而不是像其他女生那样嚼舌，但我看到他总是忍不住要说话啊！  
安裴：……

ROS：姐姐，你看我长得漂亮吗？  
安裴：你虽然很小，但的确是个非常漂亮的女孩。  
ROS：比阿布罗狄的所有女朋友都漂亮吗？  
安裴：我不太清楚部长的恋爱情况。  
ROS：我有收集照片啊！你看！这么多！是不是我最漂亮？  
安裴：……

ROS：姐姐，多给我讲讲我的未婚夫的工作情况好吗？  
安裴：我们学校有八位部长，每位部长一周工作十几到三十几小时不等，而我们部长一周最多工作半小时。  
ROS：我的未婚夫果然是最聪明的！  
安裴：我们学校的会长经常表扬其他七位部长，我们部长不在他的表扬范围。  
ROS：嫉妒有什么用啊，人和人的天资不同！  
安裴：事实上，我几乎不知道他做过什么工作。学习部的大多数人大概都是如此。  
ROS：姐姐你们这么怠工啊，有你们这样的部下，他多辛苦啊，幸好他有能力又仁慈！  
安裴：……

ROS：姐姐，我并不是不考虑阿布罗狄的幸福！如果他遇到了比我更好的女孩，我会祝福他的！  
安裴：那么，这个女孩需要达到哪些条件呢？  
ROS：她要比我的未婚夫美丽，比我的未婚夫聪明，比我的未婚夫酷，比我的未婚夫深情，能够保护我的未婚夫！  
安裴：恕我直言，你自己也并没有达到这个标准。  
ROS：但我已经去世了啊！死去的人是无法取代的！  
安裴：……

给罗琳的答题礼物（2015-04-20）  
大家一起来爆料

鸵鸟：你说那只猫头鹰？我们班所有女生都烦它，所有男生都笑话它，你别听他说自己身经百战泡妞高手，小时候可水了，现在也不咋地。它看到一个漂亮女生就上去啄人家毛，这不是流氓是什么？我特看不起它。所以我们班的女生看到它就马上飞，看到我就不一样了，她们都喜欢夸我，还给我写情书。那时候我每天收到一堆叶子，他只能自己抢羽毛攒，其实我挺同情他的。  
夜莺：好像……不是。我知道的女生有好几个喜欢他的，没被啄毛的还嫉妒被啄毛的，她们觉得这种鸟特别帅。  
蜂鸟：尤其是班上那几个白富美大小姐专门喜欢看他！恨不得跟着他私奔。要我说那个年纪的女生脑子里装的大概都是鸟的排泄物，她们只想要一个最不切实际的男朋友，或者在花花公子的世界里当最特别的一个以彰显自己的存在感。一群傻瓜，他只管开头，根本懒得做后期维护，——但是，无论如何，我都没听说过有女生喜欢那只鸵鸟。  
红毛：我看不上他，做什么坏事都跟鸟说“这是班长叫我做的”，拿鹰毛当令箭，有什么好事他先占了，有什么坏事推给别人。  
水手：但他也办了不少实事，比如打退了附近鸟校的流氓，每年都赶走路过的鸟流氓，对外来的鸟流氓决不容忍，比那只只会吹的鸵鸟好太多了。  
青鸟：他只是喜欢打架吧？每次打完架回来都红光满面，幸福度UP到最高，靠近它三天都不用吃饭。  
乌鸦：所以班长才由着他狐假虎威，养的打手总要有点特权。顺便说，班上人都觉得他和天鹅关系好，他每次去斗殴都拉着天鹅。  
天鹅：没错，但他去泡妞的时候一次都没叫过我。  
乌鸦：这很正常，有一次我托他给一女生送片叶子，他看那女生漂亮就追走了。跟我说“反正女生那么多你再去追别的吧”。  
水手：我记得，你把他堵在学校第七根电线杆子上，当着那女生的面打得他毛都快掉没了。  
红毛：然后那女生吓跑了你们说她太没品就言归于好了。  
蜂鸟：那时候学校禁止打架，我告诉班长他也不管！  
小K：各取所需挺好的，它只要别在我眼前打就行。  
蜂鸟：早恋也不允许啊！我告诉你你也不管！  
猫头鹰：我说我的早恋情况班长为什么都知道，总拿这个要挟我，原来都是你告的密！  
蜂鸟：什么告密！明明是你们违反了校规！做出事怕别人知道算个屁男人，有本事你别做！有本事你真做得秘密点！偷偷摸摸一点都不爽快！不爽啊想打架啊？打啊谁怕谁啊！  
猫头鹰&红毛&水手：我靠……  
鹦鹉：别、别、别、别、欺、欺、欺、负蜂蜂蜂蜂鸟。  
凤凰：ZZZZZZZZZZZ

给蒂娜的答题礼物（2015-04-20）  
蒂娜和克里斯经常教导两个儿子各种恋爱技巧，言传身教。  
蒂娜：我突然有点担心，他们两个学得太好了，一旦真的和谁谈恋爱，肯定是全方位无死角最佳男朋友，他们要是甩了对方，对方就再也找不到这么好的了，大概只能单身一辈子了。  
克里斯：小傻瓜，你的担心真无聊，无论那些人被甩怀念一辈子，还是甩了我们的宝贝后后悔一辈子，吃大亏的都是他们。  
蒂娜：也对，活该。  
克里斯：没错，活该。  
#世界上最没有同类爱的家族#  
#只要我们好就行，其余滚远点#  
#道理是给蠢货讲的我们不需要#

给迪斯的答题礼物（2015-04-22）  
迪斯：过去，这世界上没有我看不顺眼的人。  
阿布罗狄：你很博爱？  
迪斯：看不顺眼就杀了他呗，然后就不用看了。  
修罗：还说的得意洋洋的，败类。  
迪斯：这是因为我懂得什么是强大。  
修罗：呸。

迪斯：上了高中，这种好日子就结束了。  
阿布罗狄：因为不能随便杀人？  
迪斯：上了高中后我就看那只叫撒加的狐狸不顺眼！  
修罗：杀啊，怎么不杀了？  
迪斯：这是因为我懂得什么是仁慈。  
修罗：呸。

给阿玛拉的答题礼物（2015-04-22）  
谢谢阿玛拉

长老：穆这个孩子越来越不像话，扎西，你去管管他。  
扎西：穆这个孩子的确不像话，但他只有六岁，这件事还是让小辈之间交流比较方便，XX（阿玛拉的哥哥，名字未定），你去和他谈谈。  
XX：穆这个孩子从小就不像话，恐怕他不会听男人的话，阿玛拉，你是女孩，你跟他谈谈。  
阿玛拉（对床上坐着的小男孩）：我可不可以把这件事推给你？苍？  
扎西&XX：你弟弟今年才四岁！

阿玛拉：婶婶，你好，小穆，你好。  
穆的妈妈：是阿玛拉啊，快进来坐！  
穆：阿玛拉姐姐你来我家玩啊！你不用每次都带礼物，太客气了！  
阿玛拉：我敢不带吗……  
穆：阿玛拉姐姐你说了什么吗？声音太小我没听见。  
阿玛拉：给阿姨和小穆带礼物是应该的，请收下这张挂毯和这包腌肉吧！  
穆：谢谢阿玛拉姐姐！

阿玛拉：来，小穆，姐姐和你谈谈心，都说人之初性本善，你看过那么多书，一定理解这句话的意思。  
穆：嗯！我理解！我的所有行为都在向我的榜样靠拢！  
阿玛拉：你的榜样？你不是说史昂吧？  
穆：是阿玛拉姐姐！我一直在向阿玛拉姐姐学习！  
阿玛拉：我？！  
穆：我和别人都是这么说的！  
阿玛拉：我怎么这么冤枉……  
穆：阿玛拉姐姐你说了什么吗？  
阿玛拉：我是说，我并没有在天黑的时候去烤人家的羊啊！  
穆：那你偷偷和嘉措哥哥做了什么啊？  
阿玛拉：……  
穆：难道不是烤羊吗？  
阿玛拉：……  
穆：我们去问问别人？  
阿玛拉：我们在练剑！练骑马！练射击！而且还有史昂在！  
穆：史昂上次还抓莫老头家的羊呢。他烤了怎么会不分给你，你们一起练剑练骑马练射击。  
阿玛拉：小穆，大孩子的世界和小孩子的世界不一样。  
穆：所以我努力地长大啊，以后我也像阿玛拉姐姐一样，半夜出去跟嘉措哥哥一起练剑练骑马练射击，抓莫老头的羊来烤，我一直都在像阿玛拉姐姐你学习，你难道要责备我吗？  
阿玛拉：……

阿玛拉：长老，我有一个提议。  
长老：阿玛拉，什么事？你说服穆没有？  
阿玛拉：我建议提前让他参加考试，进入外界。  
长老：这怎么行！至少也要过了七岁或八岁吧！  
阿玛拉，你说这话太不负责任了。  
阿玛拉：请长老相信我的判断，当然您不相信，就请您亲自去开导一下这个充满智慧的孩子吧。  
长老：……

穆：让我提前参加考试？这不太好吧。  
阿玛拉：小穆，我知道你有这个愿望。  
穆：我更大的愿望是我陪我阿妈。  
阿玛拉：这也是长老的意思。  
穆：有人欺负我阿妈怎么办？  
阿玛拉：我用扎西家的名誉担保婶婶不会被欺负。  
穆：我担心她吃不饱穿不暖。  
阿玛拉：自从你会说话，她什么时候吃不饱穿不暖了？我保证今后也不会。  
穆：万一有心术不正的人伺机报复怎么办。  
阿玛拉：你不做亏心事怎么会担心报复。  
穆：因为人有嫉妒心啊，我这么小就能出去，出不去的人当然会把气撒在我阿妈身上。  
阿玛拉：好吧，什么都是你说的对，你什么都不用担心，我一定会照顾好婶婶的，请你开始准备考试吧！  
穆：你对我这么好，嘉措哥哥吃醋怎么办？  
阿玛拉：他不会吃醋，这是——什么吃醋！小孩子不要胡说！  
穆：阿玛拉姐姐你脸好红啊。  
阿玛拉：#￥%%@#（内心活动：我求你快走快走快走吧！）

给叶莲娜的答题礼物（2015-04-23）  
谢谢叶子

《一百年的约定》  
————首届雅典学派首席在校庆上的演讲  
辉煌的开端，无人会忘记的演讲

《坦白地说，这一切真让我吃惊》  
————17届文艺部长叶莲娜，在灰色五十年集体葬礼第二天，面对安全部副部长发起的“雅典学派集体应为这次不幸付全责，文艺部长、生活部长和体育部长应主动辞职”的公开责难，发表即兴演讲  
被评为百年最机智演讲

《中国有句古话：海纳百川，有容乃大》  
————来自东方学院的雅典学派首席，在全校学生进行“高中部是否扩大招生范围，降低门槛大量接收亚洲学生”投票前进行的演讲  
辉煌的又一次开端，决定高中部走向的重大演讲

《我们是地球大脑的四分之三》  
————某届雅典学派学习部长，关于高中部学术标准的演讲，“地球大脑的四分之三”从此成了雅典娜公学院的标准宣传语

《帮，帮，帮帮他们，好吗？》  
————结巴首席卡斯·沃勒关于在读生积极加入救助活动的演讲  
“我的良心不允许我投反对票。”这是在场学生的共识。

《我们是高中生啊！高中生的任务是什么！玩啊！》  
————童话首席关于整顿校园风气的会长讲话  
奠定高中部风气的演讲  
史上最胡闹、最莫名其妙演讲

《“请大家先看一组数据。”  
“直接说结论。”》  
————当年的书呆子学习部长提出“大数据共享”，拿着厚度超过大部头词典的演讲稿，外加无数幻灯材料走上演讲台，刚说第一句，就被泼妇首席菲莉亚打断。  
史上最短演讲

《不生孩子是早恋的底线！懂不懂？》  
————某位以强硬著称的雅典学派首席，针对校园恋爱问题的结论性演讲

——————————————————————  
一些名垂高中部的演讲

给奥路菲的答题礼物（2015-04-23）  
奥路菲和尤利狄斯，每日生活：

清晨，在文艺部前的林子里  
奥路菲给尤利狄斯弹一首曲子  
尤利狄斯给奥路菲读一首诗  
他们相互赞美对方一番

课间休息，在教室的走廊  
奥路菲告诉尤利狄斯他学到了什么  
尤利狄斯告诉奥路菲她学到了什么  
他们相互鼓励对方一番

午休，食堂或林间  
奥路菲吃尤利狄斯做的三明治和沙拉  
尤利狄斯喝奥路菲做的果汁  
他们相互感激对方一番

下午，实验室，实验室开始前  
奥路菲到尤利狄斯的班级问尤利狄斯是否准备好手套  
或者尤利狄斯担心地把一个处理小伤口的便携医药包给奥路菲  
他们相互凝视对方一番

晚饭，食堂  
和朋友们一起吃饭  
谈话时总要含情脉脉地凝视对方一番

晚自习，在同一个自习室  
互相检查对方的作业  
互相夸奖对方一番

就寝前，打电话  
奥路菲为尤利狄斯用口哨吹一段晚安曲  
尤利狄斯为奥路菲再读一首甜蜜的诗  
他们相互海誓山盟一番

关灯  
奥路菲借着月光看一眼尤利狄斯的照片  
尤利狄斯悄悄亲吻枕头下的奥路菲的照片  
他们互相思念一番

“每次看到他们俩我都觉得自己走错了年代。”  
——所有认识他们的人


	24. 假如他们进入高中前不认识

沙加和穆  
如果进入高中之前沙加和穆不认识，会发生什么？  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
沙加依然是副会长，穆依然是外交部长。  
穆和亚尔迪迅速成为好朋友。  
沙加没朋友。  
大家都觉得沙加奇怪，但谁也不讨厌他，除了他乱说实话的时候。  
很快大家发现沙加是个实力派打手且拥有浩瀚的没什么实际用途的理论智慧。  
但依然是，大事找会长，其余找外部，什么时候都不要找副会长。  
艾俄洛斯对撒加说：沙加怎么总旷课？你身为会长——  
撒加说：他一定会问我，为什么执行者可以万年缺席。  
艾俄洛斯叼着烟走了。  
米罗和艾欧利亚发现沙加缺乏人类常识，经常教他，前者教错的后者教对的。  
沙加并不是不合群，他始终以大无畏的精神和大家在一起。  
大家有事就叫唤外部，他有事也叫唤。  
所以外部很忙。  
等到有了大事，撒加请外部去问问副会长，因为其他人没法和他沟通，但外部可以。  
是啊他都能和熊猫沟通，何况副会长。艾欧利亚说。  
于是外部从此充当翻译机。  
副会在外部身边比较舒服，就总在他身边。  
沙加喜欢观察，就开始观察十全十美的外部。  
一边观察一边询问。  
幸好穆涵养一流忍耐力出众。  
他们总在一起，总在一起，总在一起。  
也成了其他人每日围观的笑话。  
沙加有个功能就是没有问题能难倒他。  
问他各种知识不用说，什么都有涉猎。  
问他各国各地他也都了解。  
就连问他怎么做饭他也能做出一桌大餐。  
当然更不能和他辩论。  
有一次艾欧利亚和米罗阴阳怪气，说万能的外部不知能不能问个副会长回答不了的问题，穆连日被沙加气得七窍生烟，就不客气地问：什么都懂的副会长，你能不能告诉我，爱一个人是什么感觉？  
沙加沉默了。  
大家欢呼雀跃终于难倒了副会长，副会长却非常诚恳地向大家请教答案，这让所有人都觉得自己刚才的欢呼像个傻冒。  
会长说爱一个人就是总能想到她，总想看到她。  
爱情部长说爱一个人就会觉得这个人和世界上其他人都不一样，不愿想象世界上没有她。  
生活部长说，想和她一直在一起。  
财政部长思考了一阵子说，愿意为她做很多自己不愿意做的事。  
艾欧利亚说，你们太纯洁了！爱一个人，她在你面前出现，你会想吻她。  
文艺部长说，想上他。  
安全部长说，说得好。  
副会长对外部说：如果他们说的是真的，那我爱上你了。

米罗和卡妙  
再来个米妙吧？如果没有制约以前又没任何接触的话米罗和卡妙会怎样？  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
入学，同时经过测试进入雅典学派，入公寓。  
米罗第一天就和艾欧利亚玩到一起。  
卡妙不怎么理人，不说话，没事就塞着耳塞看书学外语。  
米罗和艾欧利亚说起他就说，那个书呆子。  
米罗存在感极强，卡妙存在感极低。  
没交集。  
一开始卡妙只知道米罗是个弹琴很好听的人。  
卡妙第一次注意米罗是有一次体育部搞活动遇到了大麻烦，艾欧利亚在公寓餐厅和米罗商量怎么办，卡妙刚好去拿早餐。  
只听米罗说，这个问题比较严重，你可以找个人帮忙，神一样的会长，鬼一样的副会长，神鬼莫测的外交部长，你选哪个？  
艾欧利亚哀嚎说我一个都不敢找。  
卡妙觉得米罗说话很有意思。  
米罗第一次注意到卡妙是有一次他和几个朋友去美食门吃饭，刚好卡妙和两个徒弟也在吃饭。他们礼貌地打了个招呼。  
吃的是自助，米罗去拿苹果的时候路过卡妙那桌，刚好听到卡妙以复读机的自觉骂他的两个徒弟又笨又蠢又废物，米罗听笑了，卡妙不高兴地看了他一眼，米罗觉得卡妙这么护短很好玩。  
为表歉意，米罗没和朋友一起去玩，在楼下等卡妙，开车送他和冰河回学校，当了一回安静的司机。  
还是没多少交集，多了点头打招呼。  
一次公寓集体客厅看电影，说到恋爱话题，艾欧利亚照例被嘲笑，米罗笑得最欢，艾欧利亚说你笑什么你也没交过女朋友。  
众人惊。  
迪斯说这怎么可能连你都是处男。  
米罗给大家讲述恋爱历史多的麻烦，他爹他妈永远在翻旧帐吵架，他必须做个从一而终的，或者干脆单身。  
卡妙也觉得不可思议，因为米罗看着太像花花公子了。  
大家问米罗的择偶标准，米罗说年龄不限性别不限身份不限但必须没谈过恋爱只喜欢他。  
大家一开始觉得简单很快发现不容易最后发现至少在这个公寓里就卡妙一个满足条件。  
那卡妙要不要考虑我？米罗问。  
我不适合恋爱。卡妙一本正经地说。  
但他有点脸红。米罗也发现了。  
不知道为什么，从那天开始他们都在留意对方。  
卡妙会认真听米罗弹琴。  
米罗会找卡妙问功课，看他的电脑，看他的鸽子，找他讨论看过的书，拽下他的耳塞听他在听什么，发现是巴赫就说我会弹，卡妙顺口说但你弹的这一首不够深刻。  
米罗眨眨眼，抿着嘴什么都没说，卡妙浑然不觉。  
然后每天临睡前问卡妙明早想听什么。  
后来卡妙干脆每天早上在琴房陪米罗练琴。  
练琴，吃饭，公共课，运动，看电影演出艺术展，在一起的时间越来越多。  
有一天早上米罗说要教卡妙弹琴，卡妙不想学，米罗说我知道你想学，来学吧。  
卡妙一愣，还是学了。  
有一天早上米罗说打赌吧，卡妙今天肯定还是不能弹出完整的练习曲，要是弹的出来他就亲卡妙一下做奖励。  
卡妙狠狠瞪了他几眼，故意弹得乱七八糟。说看来你赢了。  
米罗说输了的人真可怜，就让你亲我一下做安慰吧。  
然后他就看着卡妙，闭上了眼睛。

撒加和阿布罗狄  
撒布，没初恋网恋没制约会怎样。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
第一次见面肯定不会视而不见，毕竟一个帅得惊人一个美得吓人，不过也就是和所有人一样多看了一两眼而已。  
进入公寓当晚有麻烦，阿布罗狄作弊问题，他说进雅典学派纯粹为响应父母的希望。倡导公正的那几个认为这样不好，米罗照例护短，其余人看热闹，撒加权衡利弊后说，雅典娜公学院不是只靠作弊就能考进来的，而且上任会长选择每一个成员都有理由，希望大家今后通力合作。  
后来大家因为各种原因没挑学习部长，阿布罗狄上任，为了感谢撒加，阿布罗狄花三天三夜重整了高中部的网络安全系统。撒加满意地感谢他，并对他说每个人都有苦衷，但生命中的一分一秒都不应该浪费，他不会勉强阿布罗狄做个兢兢业业的学习部长，只希望他有个目标为之努力。  
阿布罗狄想了一个晚上，从没有人跟他说过这种话，他们不忍心要求他。  
从此阿布罗狄非常尊重撒加，撒加也很尊重他，二人无交集。  
雅典学派灾难多，一次他们被哈伦威徳派来的人围追堵截，情况紧急，艾俄洛斯和米罗驾驶技术好，各开一辆车，第三辆阿布罗狄说他来开。同车的迪斯说你技术不错啊米罗教的，阿布罗狄说没错他教的我技术不如他但他比不过我，因为他从来不是亡命之徒。  
撒加看了他一眼。他们成功脱险。迪斯说你驾驶技术比我们好但也不咋地，修罗说唯一的优点是不要命。撒加说下次也拜托你了。阿布罗狄有点吃惊。  
从那天开始撒加不许阿布罗狄在外面乱跑，让他跟着自己，这是出于领导者的责任感，阿布罗狄没什么意见，撒加让他有事可做，好过他去做徒劳无功的事。而且他很喜欢被撒加信任的感觉。  
撒加渐渐发现，他的一些负面情绪，不论掩饰得多好，阿布罗狄都能发现，但阿布罗狄不点破，不评论，不开导，只是恰到好处地转移他的注意力，或者给他一点意想不到的安慰。有一次他和阿布罗狄喝酒喝到大醉，醒来以后他十分奇怪自己一向不许自己喝醉，大概是因为他信任阿布罗狄。  
又有一次他们遇险，阿布罗狄看撒加一脸凝重就说笑打气说别怕我保护你。撒加就笑，阿布罗狄说你是不是想说我没你聪明也没你能打怎么可能保护你，我也曾经这样想过别人，但后来我被那个人保护了。  
撒加说也并不希望你不要命地保护我，我们应该互相保护。阿布罗狄说会长我觉得你说的很多话都像求婚。撒加很解风情地说不知有没有这样的荣幸，阿布罗狄没词了。大家都说果然还是会长脸皮更厚。  
脱险后撒加还是一脸凝重，阿布罗狄睡着睡着头歪到他肩膀上，他突然有一种特别安心的感觉。阿布罗狄醒了有些不好意思，撒加说这次运气很好，但愿别有下次。  
阿布罗狄就说下次也不用怕我保护你。  
下下次呢？  
继续保护你。  
一直保护？  
对。  
到什么时候？我死的时候怎么样。  
撒加看着那张美丽的脸，第一次觉得心动。

迪斯和修罗  
那么迪修。从前不认识认识没制约会怎样。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
第一眼看到就知道是同类，所以根本不想接触。  
开学一个月也没说过话。  
迪斯主要和撒加、沙加、米罗有话说。  
修罗只在工作方面说话，比较严肃。和艾俄洛斯卡妙有话说。  
不接触，但下意识留意对方，因为同类就意味对方是危险人物。  
感觉很奇怪，性格不同，目的不同，经历不同，但依然是同类。  
第一次说话是有一次遇到危险，迪斯说，你走这边我走那边，分散他们。  
因为是同类，知道对方会做什么，也知道对方知道自己会做什么。合作愉快。  
还是下意识避免和对方接触，因为同类意味着不愉快的往事。  
但看到对方的某个眼神，又会有大概只有自己才懂的感叹。  
需要行动的时候，自然走在一起，因为相互了解不会有冲突。  
合作久了也就开始说话了，迪斯发现修罗看着严肃说话却没长脑袋似的，反差很大。修罗奇怪迪斯总是笑呵呵的，也不知是真是假。他们的交流依然不多，不过迪斯已经开始带着米罗艾欧利亚笑话修罗了。  
米罗和关系好的几个人有什么说什么，这天说他准备追卡妙，希望大家多支持多出主意不要有偏见也不要起哄吓着卡妙，艾欧利亚半天消化不了这消息，还是沙加给他讲了很多同性异性婚姻的经典案例，他听完说行了副会长你别说了反正就是想坑丈夫的时候，男女杀伤力不相上下。然后他跟米罗说虽然不明白但还是支持，因为米罗是个对感情认真的人，但希望米罗不要用下三滥的手段骗卡妙。  
迪斯就说你确定你硬得起来吗。  
米罗说这个不用担心。又说其实很多人的性向并没有那么坚定，说不定你哪天也对男人感兴趣。迪斯好啊我也和你一起追卡妙去，米罗说滚情敌不共戴天。迪斯大笑。  
那天恰好周末，迪斯有时会在周末找些娱乐项目，这天他去了庞贝天堂，恰好修罗也在那喝酒。这是两个人第三次在娱乐场所碰面，前两次没都装没看见对方，这次迪斯主动过去一起喝酒。他们坐一起就有两个漂亮男孩过来搭讪，迪斯软着拒绝，修罗一个眼神就打发走了。  
迪斯问你看不惯这种吗。修罗说旁人自由别来烦他就行。迪斯说米罗正追卡妙呢，以后你只能天天看了。修罗吓了一跳，说没听卡妙说过他是同性恋。迪斯说他跟你说这个才有病呢你是真没脑子吧。  
修罗其实很有好奇心，就开始偷偷看酒吧里的同性情侣，他一看搭讪的人更多了，都没美女过来。最后他们决定还是回公寓和艾欧利亚处男一起看球赛。  
上了车，迪斯突然说你好奇对吗？我也好奇。要不我们试试。  
修罗说你才有病没脑子，要试也要找漂亮的。迪斯一想也对。此事作罢。  
不过当晚迪斯想来想去又觉得，还是应该找修罗这样的，不然和找女人有什么区别。他把电话打过去说了这个想法，修罗想了想说也许你说的有道理，但我认为讨论这种问题简直不成体统。迪斯大笑挂断电话。  
可能因为讨论过这个问题，后来迪斯再看修罗多了个角度，目光喜欢往胸肌腹肌和某些部位集中。有天修罗说你再这么看我杀了你，迪斯说别生气来我也给你看，然后就开始脱衣服，修罗一边看一边评论哪样都不如他，迪斯说口说无凭。修罗顺手扯自己的衣服，扯到一半觉得不对劲，两个人默默地回各自房间了。  
从那以后说话次数明显增多，合作次数更多。迪斯根本不想去庞贝海伦之类场所，有时候他看到修罗会觉得口干舌燥。  
直到有一次死里逃生，半死不活地坐在一起抽烟。迪斯吸着烟问想做吗，修罗站起身，拎着迪斯的衣领拽了起来，毫不犹豫地吻了下去。  
迪斯有点吃惊，亲完后说走吧去我房间，你房间太乱了。

其他人  
拉隆本来就是高中以后才认识，之前几乎没交集，除了拉达对加隆有点好奇。所以他们还是一样的走向。  
奥露菲和尤丽狄丝的话，他们随便什么时候认识肯定都是很快的 啊你的琴声多么好你要常常在我身边这样我就可以一直听好的我会永远在你身边弹琴给你听相亲相爱又肉麻模式  
冰瞬的话，在学派里不管他们怎么认识只能走一个模式，我就不剧透了。流夏是大番外，一定会有的。  
叶莲娜的话，倘若哈伦威徳在高中一直保持正常，那他们一辈子不会有什么同学以外的交集，因为没有灰色五十年，叶莲娜就是一个普通的，越来越漂亮越优秀的少女。她不会有机会时任正副会长身兼八部部长，也不会为了要取得和哈伦威徳对抗的资本跑回卓家争地位最后成为东方学院校长。她可能成为一个学者，一个教师，也有可能在晚年成为某个学校的校长。这种平凡的优秀肯定无法吸引哈伦威徳和文豪。  
她和塞维叶的话，未必在一起，因为塞维叶其实并不了解叶莲娜，他当她是温柔神秘的东方小公主，以一种法兰西骑士的浪漫意识在爱她，除非他们一个愿意退而求其次一个能永远忽略事实，否则无法在一起。  
然后加隆和。。。小提琴？就是他发明的耍人兼对抗他哥歌声的工具。  
米罗阿布罗狄不是养兄弟的话，交集不会太多，米罗跟谁关系都不会太差，大概会经常找阿布罗狄帮点电脑上的忙然后说请客回头就忘了就赖账，然后阿布罗狄有事他也会尽力帮忙。这种不亲密的纯同伴关系。同理亚尔迪和卡妙没有法国那一段也不会有什么交集。  
艾欧利亚魔铃，不认识的话。  
开学，第一次见面体育部，魔铃，孤傲的东方少女，不过艾欧利亚没太注意她。  
魔铃和莎尔拉早晚吵起来，艾欧利亚作为部长评理劝和，他非常公正，不偏不倚，让大家觉得虽然不成熟但很有说服力。这是魔铃对艾欧利亚的第一印象。  
米罗和艾欧利亚整天混在一起，艾欧利亚不明白明明米罗和他一样没有女朋友，大家却只叫他处男。米罗说你找个女朋友，你们部和我们部集合了身材最好的和外貌最好的，可以随便挑，还担心追不上吗。艾欧利亚说他也想有女朋友，但这件事并不迫切，何况他至今没有中意的女生。  
米罗和迪斯请他列条件，沙加旁听。  
艾欧利亚说没什么条件看着有感觉就行。不需要有海伦那种夸张的美丽，是美女就行。最好有珀涅罗珀的智慧，但坐以待毙只能耍小聪明又不太好，也不要智慧成卡珊德拉。要有行动力但不能像美狄亚那么狠毒。当然，要像安徳洛马克爱赫克托尔那样爱他。  
米罗说，书看多了的人都容易不切实际。  
沙加说，不，我认为他只看过一本希腊神话才会这样浅薄。  
迪斯把这件事当笑话逢人就讲。  
米罗不知从哪弄来一堆女生写给艾欧利亚的情书说来吧我们一个个找。艾欧利亚说她们都很好但这个身材不对那个性格不对那个眼睛的颜色不够深沉那个太活泼没有端庄感，搞的米罗想揍他。艾俄洛斯路过说不用为他担心，他这辈子也找不到老婆。  
大家好像都对体育部长的未来女朋友很热心，因为雅典学派是万众偶像，艾欧利亚又是相对最有可能追到的（其余的。。。）体育部近水楼台，没事就议论这件事，有一次参加雅典高中运动会后集体聚会，艾欧利亚请大家去美食门，魔铃拎包就想走，艾欧利亚亲自挽留才面无表情地跟过去。  
――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――  
我太困了眼睛快睁不开脑子也转不起来了，对不起小艾魔铃，就是艾欧利亚喜欢有个性聪明的女生，魔铃也喜欢那种正直有气概的人。还是会互相喜欢。  
晚安各位，希望你们今天开心。  
―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――  
（2015-08-16 接上周未写完部分）  
体育部一起吃饭娱乐，魔铃全程沉默，只跟同队的女孩说了几句话。艾欧利亚也没太注意她。只是尽部长义务客气照顾了几句。  
深夜，大家尽兴出门准备回学校回家。艾欧利亚又安排男生送女生，很偶然地回头，发现魔铃正仰着头看星星。  
他走上去说你回学校对吗，我也是，我们一起坐车吧。  
魔铃说她有自行车。  
艾欧利亚说太好了，我钱花光了又没带交通卡，你能载我吗。  
魔铃说可以。  
艾欧利亚回到公寓，发现客厅人满为患，所有人，包括他那万年缺席的哥都在沙发上翘二郎腿等他，连加隆都从别的学校跑来了。  
他们笑得太开心了，艾欧利亚有不祥的预感，他勇敢地问你们在干什么。  
听说你交了女朋友，我们怕你上当受骗。  
撒加体贴地给他看电脑，莎尔拉在自己的air上贴了魔铃载他的照片，标题：体育部长，和夫人。  
那边米罗迪斯沙加加隆都围着阿布罗狄，一边看阿布罗狄查到的资料一边叫，艾欧利亚说你们别乱调查。  
米罗等人恭请艾欧利亚发表恋爱心得。  
艾欧利亚说他觉得一个会仰着头看星星的女孩太浪漫了。  
他说看星星是最高尚的希腊人的行为。  
她是日本人。加隆提醒。  
这不是重点，米罗说，重点是哪个女生没仰头看过星星！  
艾欧利亚说，她看星星比其他女生看得认真。  
荒谬。艾俄洛斯说。  
这有可能。穆说，我初中的朋友追女生的理由是，她看大象的样子很可爱。要不要介绍你们认识一下？  
你们懂什么，那个氛围，那个场景，她那个表情和眼神，跟你们说不清楚，你们嫉妒去吧！  
大家面面相觑地转了几圈默契的眼神，米罗说，没海伦漂亮哟。  
海伦哪里有东方灵性。  
不可能，她真那么漂亮，你以前怎么没注意。辩论大师沙加说。  
看记录，打架很厉害，说不定有美狄亚潜质。迪斯说。  
艾欧利亚吓了一跳，什么？打架？镇定下来说，美狄亚又怎么了，我又不是伊阿宋那种人渣，她没有发挥机会。  
很有卡珊德拉的感觉。沙加说。这个人内心应该和卡珊德拉是同类。  
突然觉得卡珊德拉也挺可爱。  
爱你吗？像安徳洛马克爱赫克托尔那样。卡妙问。  
米罗率先鼓掌。  
有主见，不好追。阿布罗狄说。  
没本事，追不上。艾俄洛斯说。  
修罗说，怎么这么麻烦，你直接把她带到——  
迪斯打断说，别跟高中生说这些。  
你确定吗？我初中朋友和那女孩在一起没多久就分了，这种惊鸿一现式的好感，未必可靠。穆说。  
你问过她的意思吗？撒加说。  
先去表白吧，全校的女生都喜欢雅典学派。亚尔迪说。  
然后他们开始下注赌钱，只有撒加出于友情，亚尔迪出于好心，押了“追得到”这边。  
在正常情况下，这个时候难道不是所有人传授追求经验来帮助我，祝福我心想事成吗？艾欧利亚抗议。  
那多不好玩。大家说。  
哼，等着吧，我很快就能追到她，你们嫉妒去吧。  
我们拭目以待，加油啊。  
结果艾欧利亚也没去告白，任由全校学生叫魔铃体育部长夫人。  
魔铃终于有点受不了，她去办公室找艾欧利亚，希望他能澄清几句。  
面对流言蜚语无动于衷，你是怎么做到的？魔铃问。  
当它是真的。艾欧利亚回答。

（完）

应该会有人问怎么不认识艾欧利亚倒追得这么顺溜。这是因为艾欧利亚和魔铃一直没在一起，是因为他们从小相处特别了解对方性子，下意识明白不合适。如果是高中才认识，反而没有这个顾虑。


	25. 不可能发生

卡妙：你是联特调的调查员？  
亚尔迪：……  
心里山呼海啸，还没做好摊牌的心理准备就陷入了被动局面现在该怎么办以及他到底是怎么知道的我明明连名都还没挂！

以下是根本不会发生的脑补问题纯粹为了好玩：

沙加：我就是想听你说说，我和你的四个未婚妻你更喜欢谁。  
穆：……  
世界上怎么会有如此不懂事的人这到底是不是人类这还用说吗就不能含蓄点吗这就是人们常说的奇葩吧老子快烦死了你添什么乱知不知道分手是什么意思！

艾俄洛斯：我听说你是“雅典”主人，真的？  
撒加：……  
我X！！！！！！！！！

卡妙：我看了几张照片，你和你们乐队那个主唱，你吻技看着不错。  
米罗：……  
哪个王八蛋拆我的台我是冤枉的但这件事到底怎么解释！！！！！

克莱因：亨德尔，艾斯中尉就是你的初恋情人？  
亨德尔：……  
我……该……怎……么……回……答……

哈基姆：叶莲娜，哈伦威徳说你和他有个孩子，是不是真的？  
叶莲娜：……  
让我死了吧。


	26. 穆的初印象

印象最颠覆 迪斯  
本来，认为他是一个可以井水不犯河水的危险人物。  
突然，变成了一个凶神恶煞的小不点。

私下里。  
一边和沙加吃饭一边笑得合不拢嘴。  
沙加：我知道你在笑谁，你在笑那个变小的迪斯马斯克，为什么你不在别人面前笑，真是个伪君子。  
穆，不理，继续笑。

印象最好 亚尔迪  
迪斯变小后，大家只顾着笑话他，只有亚尔迪非常及时地帮助，照顾了小朋友。

吃饭时。  
沙加：这些人里，你最喜欢亚尔迪。  
穆：对啊，你怎么看出来的？  
沙加：常识，奸诈的人都喜欢老实的人。  
穆：你那些反人类想法不叫常识。

印象最深，最深，最深……  
穆迅速和亚尔迪成了好朋友。  
星期天，他帮亚尔迪整理花园，修好了水车。  
亚尔迪：穆你真厉害，什么都会做。  
穆，谦虚地微笑。  
卡妙走过来，看穆，问：你会给狗熊穿衣服吗？  
穆，呆滞。  
穆：不会。  
卡妙，面无表情，略带骄傲：我会。  
卡妙，面无表情，走开。  
亚尔迪，穆，面面相觑。

晚上。  
穆：小人，我问你，你会给狗熊穿衣服吗？  
沙加，摸穆额头：没发烧啊……

印象最微妙 米罗  
第一天，看到米罗和卡妙因为制约kiss。然后卡妙气乎乎走在前面，米罗一脸怨气留在后面，突然站着不动，低头想写什么，然后用手指摸了一下嘴唇。很迷茫的样子。

晚上，穆说到这件事。  
穆：接吻的感觉真的那么好吗？  
沙加：不知道，没吻过。  
穆，看沙加的嘴唇，感觉微妙。  
沙加：你不睡觉吗？我要睡了。  
穆：…………………………

印象最唯美 阿布罗狄  
穆看到餐桌上的水杯里插了两朵玫瑰，看上去像随手插的，但摆放得非常漂亮，他忍不住用通讯器拍了下来。  
每天都有简易插花，穆特别想知道是谁弄的，他喜欢花草，对花朵的美比较敏感。  
三天后发现是那个长得非常好看的阿布罗狄，他漫不经心地从他订的玫瑰里抽两支，剪两下放进水杯。看穆在看，就折了个小花蕾，缠在穆的制服扣眼里。  
那天穆心情不错。

印象最纠结 艾俄洛斯  
作为外交部长，必须了解在处理外交事务时，要在哪种程度考虑雅典财团。  
撒加：这个我也拿不准，问艾俄洛斯吧。  
穆到处找艾俄洛斯，此人不在。  
艾欧利亚：找了也白找，说不定还骂你一顿。  
穆：？  
不信，继续找，好不容易电话通了。  
艾俄洛斯：我怎么知道？你是外交部长还是我是外交部长？你就这么干活？  
骂一顿，挂断。  
艾欧利亚：我说什么来的。  
沙加：不错，我还从来没看过你挨骂呢。  
穆：闭嘴。

印象最不靠谱 艾欧利亚  
刚敲定雅典学派成员，大家往校门外走。  
艾欧利亚：撒加！我们一定要做一番大事！  
撒加：大事？  
艾欧利亚：我们是百年雅典学派！这是天意，我们注定要做大事。  
撒加：有没有具体的建议？  
艾欧利亚：还没有，但我有个建设性的想法。  
撒加：你说。  
艾欧利亚：我们这一代是黄金一代，我提议所有人现在就去理发店把头发染成金色！以纪念我们万世流芳的相聚！  
撒加：……  
米罗：这不会是走后门进的学校吧？  
穆（心理活动）：问得好。  
沙加：他是去年和亚雷在球场上吵架那个。  
穆：怪不得。


	27. 他和他的101个共同点

cp：米妙（学派）  
1\. 关于原生家庭/成长环境的共同点×10  
恋父  
恋母  
骂阿布罗狄  
喜欢宠物  
管教意识旺盛  
为家人花钱不叫花钱  
占有欲强爱吃醋  
主导和服从意识大于妥协意识  
艺术教育很好  
经历过金钱、地位、心理上的大起大落

2\. 关于食物的共同点×10  
加巧克力的咖啡  
三分熟牛排  
酱料多食材多的皮塔  
沙加做的咖喱  
修罗做的生火腿沙拉  
艾俄洛斯做的希腊菜  
艾欧利亚从家里带来的小点心  
一种希腊本土的运动饮料  
一种法国产的蓝色薄荷糖  
由穆引进并发扬光大的火锅

3\. 关于sex的共同点×10  
在明显部分留吻痕  
喜欢突发性激情  
勇于尝试  
不喜滥交  
事前吻和事毕吻  
喜欢试探不喜欢询问  
不爱使用同款浴液或香水，更享受味道交融  
会讨论一些古老桃色风化传闻助兴  
用音乐助兴（各种）  
会特别注意卧室床单的颜色和纹理花样

4\. 关于服饰的共同点×10  
必须合身  
必须吸引人  
喜欢饰物  
手指控戒指控  
偏爱有奇怪标志的服饰  
可以轻易说出鞋包品牌种类等等  
不太重视帽子  
不论多正经的衣服也要尽量（偷偷）弄得性感一点  
对纹身感兴趣但始终没决定位置和图案  
认为男性泳裤设计能力有待提高

5\. 关于居家的共同点×10  
房子要有透明天窗  
花园  
又大又空的排练间  
车道  
豪华试听室  
卧室要自己设计  
风格随意不用太豪华  
安全性！安全性！安全性！  
一间挂很多照片的房间  
可以不戴对戒，但家里使用的用具都是双份的

6\. 关于爱好的共同点×10  
听音乐谈音乐  
篮球  
看各种展览  
听八卦……  
逛拍卖行  
去看上去很寂寞的地方旅行  
去刺激场所约会  
一人说一个朋友打赌这两个人认识不认识（具体规则比较复杂，略，这两个人认识的人都多，让他们惊讶的是，他们认为八竿子打不到一尺的人常常是认识的）  
一起看一个作品，猜对方最中意的部分（基本猜错，米罗留意的常常是特别不起眼的细节，卡妙发散起来就没完。所以这个游戏很好玩）  
商量给家人朋友买什么样的礼物

7\. 关于性格的共同点×10  
理性意义上的情感至上和感性意义上的原则至上  
与周遭世界发生观念冲突但不会表露  
无能为力的时候易走极端  
利他性的选择  
从不居中思考，没有两全其美的愿望  
对最迫切的渴望保持克制  
怀疑并相信任何一种感情  
不喜欢试探  
重承诺  
接近于任性的无私

8\. 关于学业的共同点×10  
认真学习的初衷是要对得起学费  
认为教师在学习中起到支撑作用  
重视实际操作  
喜欢科普类读物  
影像类教学和户外教学的拥护者  
喜欢复杂的老师  
喜欢独自做作业  
不太在乎成绩（在乎的原因是奖学金）  
对做学术敬谢不敏  
被说教不会觉得烦，某种意义的好学生

9\. 关于爱情的共同点×10  
对爱情有不切实际的期待  
想要了解另一半的一切又想保持个人空间  
视对方的责任为自己的  
精神交流和肉体交流同样重要  
常常有无可奈何的感觉  
爱情的本质是悲观的但应热烈地相爱  
把付出当做珍惜的方式  
认为自己的恋人全世界最好  
不把爱情当人生必选项  
谈恋爱靠本能和直觉，听不进别人的建议

10\. 关于命运的共同点×10  
命运捉摸不定，每个人只是尝试者  
结果比过程重要，甚至可以代替过程  
相信成长的某个瞬间决定自己成为什么样的人  
不能逃避责任  
向往冲动，因为深思熟虑往往没好结果  
厌恶一切形式的欺骗  
有很多质疑却不太抗议  
对敌人相当冷酷  
对世界有极其内敛温柔的眷恋和爱  
相信人生和选择皆有意义，西绪福斯是幸福的

101.  
很爱对方，可以交付生命的那种丰富的爱


	28. 讨论/活动/游戏

雅典学派·麻花辫·画图·P图活动！欢迎参加！（2014-08-05）  
——欢迎参加·雅典学派·麻花辫大赛——  
起因：  
东方学院的网络论坛是一个卧虎藏龙、妙趣横生的地方，这里总是会有人发起各式各样的活动，比如，情人节情侣绘画大赛；总会有人发起有趣的话题，比如，亚雷这个混蛋的脑子到底是怎么长的，等等等等。  
当穆在百万城市沉默的列车上给皇后讲故事时，曾提到过这样一个活动：麻花辫大赛。比赛欢迎东方学院初中部所有长头发学生参加，规则是将长发梳成左右两根麻花辫，随意搭配服装背景，拍照上传，然后投票决定胜负。  
这是个历史悠久的活动，已经持续了N年，以致成了一项强制性比赛，规则也成了:所有在校的长头发学生，都必须参加！（参加过一次，第二次可以拒绝。）  
于是，某一年，慕容荣戎同学兴高采烈地对他的学霸团好友说：“今年我们也参加比赛吧！”  
书薇同学没什么问题，长头发随便一编，穿着夏季制服拍了张文静可人的照片；  
慕容荣戎同学黑发刚过肩膀，因为长相比较清秀，扎了辫子还挺不赖，他最喜欢粗毛线的毛衣，于是大夏天在宿舍穿上冬天的毛衣，拍了张照片；  
浅川卓子同学的头发带点自来卷，过了耳朵不到肩膀，无论如何也编不起来，她很郁闷，她一定要参加这个如此可爱的比赛，她绝对不能不参加学霸团的集体行动，于是，她买了两个假辫子……然后穿上漂亮的裙子，戴着大草帽和海豚项链、手链、耳钉，拍了一张夏日照；  
因为有了两根假辫子，书薇和卓子拉着短头发的校草亚雷和寸头的型男范思了，也戴上辫子草帽拍了照片，亚雷尚可，范思了惨不忍睹……  
卓子认为，他们学霸团必须样样第一，这个比赛绝对不能输！但是，比赛票数却不是靠漂亮决定的，有时候冠军是谐星类的（超级滑稽）；有时候冠军是土豪类的（例如找个山沟拍日落牛群下乡青年并拍出一种磅礴的历史感）；有时候冠军是COS类的（例如刚好模仿一个当年红透天的明星）……总之，胜利难以预测。  
慕容荣戎和卓子凑在一块商量来商量去，终于商量出一个极好的办法！他们逼着沙加和穆扎了麻花辫，然后逼着他们在一起拍照。那时候这两个人还是初一，长相非常清丽，慕容荣戎特意把照片弄出怀旧效果，于是，这张照片无比红火，票数遥遥领先，毫无悬念地成了第一名！（顺带一提，身材无敌好的范型男是第二，因为太可笑了。）  
这是穆和沙加又一次胜利，又一次第一。  
发展：  
艾欧利亚听到这个觉得实在太有意思了，他和米罗商量，高中部要不要也举行一次？米罗想到雅典学派长头发居多，想想会长大人绑上辫子，真是美景，短头发的戴上辫子拍照，真是笑话！当即决定回学校就要参加这次活动！  
结论：  
于是……我们也来一起活动吧，会画画的姑娘要是有兴趣，就画出你喜欢的人物的麻花辫子照吧！或者使用学派现有的插图P图也可以！所有人物都可以参加！  
“麻花辫大赛”参赛规则：  
1.图片形式，人物要有麻花辫（左右双麻花、单根麻花、多根麻花，只要跟麻花沾边即可！）  
2.人物随意 可以是东方学院中、学派中以及文中和番外中出现的一切人物（动物也可以）  
3.会画画的姑娘直接画图，画画苦手的姑娘可以选择P图。  
4.P图请不要使用未授权的同人作品，雅典学派的插图可以在取得图作者授权后使用（他吃吧那同学说她开放授权大家可以随便改~鼓掌）。请注明原图作者和P图作者。  
5.还可以发散，SS原著也可以玩嘛~~比如康乾盛世时期的史昂大人，扎着辫子洗澡的美斯狄同志等等。  
6.时限，到9月19日沙加生日为止。

沙加的108粒念珠的功能（2015-05-23）  
不知道有多少人还记得N年前的向导鸟意见贴（地址：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/757610307?pn=1）。那上面的许多鸟如今已经是雅典学派的好（？）伙伴了。下面我们再来玩一个。  
——一起设计沙加108念珠——  
先说情况：  
上一部46章雅典学派集体去了异形俱乐部，并设计了想要的武器交给联特调的诺曼底调查员，这位调查员是个武器制造天才，经常在制造过程中迸发各种奇思妙想。如果订武器的人是个美男，那么他的奇思妙想会更多。  
在给沙加做念珠的时候，想着副会长美丽的脸，他就开始没完没了地给这个念珠加属性。于是，他在每一颗珠子里都塞点东西，比如药品制造条袖珍保密地图监听器烟雾弹等等等，需要的时候就可以打开念珠使用。  
我们的游戏是：  
你认为副会长的新念珠里还会有什么功能？诺曼底还会把什么样的先进武器/日常用品/搞怪物品设计到念珠里？来个例子让大家了解一下诺曼底的奇思妙想：有颗珠子里有固体软胭脂，他说这是为了方便沙加等人在需要的时候化妆成女人……这充分说明他是个合格的联特调调查员，考虑到了一切不可能的可能。  
说一下这串念珠，从今往后它将一直伴随着副会长，在百万城市沉默里它也将做为副会长个人武器。它的外部是合金的，那个流苏是紫色羊毛的（这是图作者特意强调的要点）。具体见哼哼的插图。设想念珠内部有什么奇怪东西的时候，请考虑它的大小，不能太大。  
当副会长同学使用他的时候，步骤如下：  
第一步：手一摔，念珠从手腕上放开滑下拎在手里；  
第二步：上前，对着敌人上下左右前后猛砸；  
第三步：敌人面目全非倒地，副会长手腕一转，念珠缠住手腕，若无其事走人。  
这是念珠的基本作用，其余108种作用，请各位自由发挥！  
后续：  
1.诺曼底用极短的时间说明每个念珠里有什么，非人类副会长全记住了，从来没用错过；  
2.副会长很满意这串念珠，但他连“谢谢”都不说，因为诺曼底调戏（？）过外部；  
3.因为念珠很沉，从此副会长多了一项技能，和谁说话觉得不爽，一松手，念珠就砸对方的脚。遭殃的有米罗、艾欧利亚、迪斯；  
4.副会长打架越来越帅了。  
最后来个猜谜，哼哼的这张图中，沙加看的是什么书？


End file.
